Love of A Family
by Blessedgrace
Summary: The NCIS team is more than just a team, they're a family. See their story through marriages, parenting, friendships, & life. Main focus is Jibbs, but also centers around: McAbby, Tiva, Ducky,& Cynthia. Also, w/M.Franks, Jackson Gibbs, Mrs. Mallard & more.
1. Introduction

To my wonderful readers,

You will notice that I deleted the individual stories because I thought that this might be easier for you all to find and keep updated with the series. I will no longer post them as individual stories; however, I will post them here to make finding them easier. I am currently working on fixing some of the grammar mistakes that I have found in some of these stories. I am also working on more chapters; it sometime takes longer because lately I have seemed to get rather busy with things. I will update as I can. The main focus is Jibbs, but also includes McAbby, Tiva, Ducky, Cynthia, Palmer, Mike Franks, Jackson Gibbs, , and more. As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, marking story alerts, and favorites. Below is the first thing that I had ever written for this series. I thought it made a nice introduction.

Blessedgrace

It never took the NCIS team long to realize that they were a family. Ducky had become the wise grandfather to the team. With the exception of Gibbs and Jenny who thought of him as their brother or for Jenny more of the loving father figure. Ducky's mother had found a new liking to Tony, and Ziva was enjoying his discomfort as long as Mrs. Mallard didn't get too far. Ducky was the grandfather, Jenny and Gibbs were mommy and daddy, while Ziva, Abby, McGee, Tony, Cynthia, and even Palmer were the kids. They had one sister who had passed away Kate, who they missed greatly. This is their story through marriages, parenting, friendships, and everyday life.

In Abby's own words "We're family..."


	2. Link Of The Heart

Disclaimer: Yes, we know that Don Belliasiro and CBS own these characters, but I always give credit where credit is due. I will admit that I did not like the Judgment Day episode, and I wish it didn't happen. They could have went so far with the Jibbs pairing. However, I am not one of the writers, and they know what is best for the show. Luckily there is what us writers call fanfiction that leaves us to our unending imaginations. This is my first story in my series "The Love of a Family." Please enjoy, and always thank you for the reviews!

***************** ******************** NCIS***********************************

Gibbs was beginning to get nervous something that he rarely did, but tonight he was making an important decision into his future, and he was hoping she would do the same. He had been planning something very special for this night. It was the last night of their weeklong trip to Paris; it was Jenny's idea for her birthday and his. With their latest case, and after Zack had been reunited with his father, Jenny and Gibbs had realized what the young boy was telling them, and what their hearts had been telling them all these years; they were in love. They had been dating for only a month now, but their hearts had been together for a long time. They were in their hotel room late Sunday night getting ready for a special dinner. Then they would end their trip with a visit to the Eiffel Tower. He was dressed in his best suit and a maroon tie; he was standing by the window with his hand in his pocket gripping the blue velvet box. The 'City of Lights' was beautiful at night; he could not wait until dinner was over, and they were at the Eiffel Tower, where his life would be altered.

He looked up as Jenny came walking from the bathroom putting her earrings in, "Jethro, are you packed." She asked as she stepped up to the mirror to fix her long red curls.

He turned to look at her; the red dress she wore fell just above her knee, and left just a little to the imagination up top. "Yes, except for my suit and my clothes for the flight back," they had decided to pack earlier in the day so they could have all the time they needed tonight. He watched as she walked over to the nearest chair and pulled on her heels and fixing her diamond necklace before standing up.

"Good, you ready to go" She asked as she grabbed her small clutch and stuffed her Blackberry in it. She slipped into her coat as Gibbs held it out to her; she smiled as he placed his hand on the low of her back and led her toward the door. Down in the lobby of the hotel, they stood waiting for Stanley, Jen's driver, to bring the car around front.

They watched as Stanley pulled the rented Cadillac up to the front of the Prince de Galles, "Good Evening Director and Agent Gibbs'" he greeted them.

He was about to open the back seat door when Gibbs stopped him, "I've got it tonight Stanley," Gibbs smiled at the young man as he stepped back. Gibbs opened the door, assisted Jen into the vehicle, and closed the door behind her. He walked with Stanley to the other side of the car, "Do you have everything Stanley" Gibbs asked the man with his hand resting on the door handle.

"Yes, Sir" Stanley smiled as he took his place in the vehicle and Gibbs did the same, before driving off to the restaurant.

Jethro guided Jenny toward the door; it was the same restaurant they visited nine years ago. "Réservation de Shepard, Jenny" (_Reservation for Shepard, Jenny) _they watched as the host looked down at his book. Everything for the trip had been in Jenny's name, and because she was well known, many discounts and special treatment had also come along. Jethro even had to admit she spoke better French than he did so, it did make more since for it to be in her name.

"Ah, directeur Shepard droite de cette façon veuillez," (_Ah, Director Shepard right this way please_) the host led them to a table off to the side in a quite spot.

Gibbs leaned over and pulled Jenny's chair out for her. She smiled up at him, "Thank you." He kissed her cheek in return before he took his own seat.

"Peut-être nous vous proposons certains de nos meilleurs vins,"( May we offer you some of our best wine) the host asked as he gave them their menus.

The two looked at the menu and noticed that they also served bourbon; they looked each other and silently communicated before Jenny spoke, "Nous souhaiterions une bouteille de bourbon, Merci Monsieur" (We would like a bottle of bourbon, please sir).

"Très bien, votre serveur apportera il momentanément," (Very well, your waiter will bring it momentarily) the host nodded his head and walked off.

Twenty minutes later the couple was enjoying their bottle of bourbon and Jenny's favorite meal, steak au povire. They had begun talking long ago about some previous cases and now had begun talking about their past week in Paris. Jethro took another bite of his steak as Jenny began to talk. He was only half listening; he was thinking about the events that were going to take place later that night.

Jenny took a sip of water, "Jethro, you in there." She noticed that he had a faraway look on his face.

"Yeah, I 'm just thinking," He turned to look at her green eyes before taking her hand in his. "I have had a really great time with you this week."

"Me to," she took a bit off her own steak, "How do you think the children are handling it back home?" She knew that he missed his team and truthfully, she did to.

"Seeing as Abby hasn't called yet, I think they are handling it" he smiled at her; he had finished his plate, and she had finished hers.

She smiled; she had a mental picture of the team stealing Abby's phone to keep her from calling them on their trip. "Do you want to call them Jethro, I miss them?" She knew something was on his mind tonight; she always could read him like a book.

He smiled at her, "Sure I think Abby would like that." He took the last sip of bourbon in his glass as he called the waiter over "Vérifiez s'il vous plaît." (Check please)

~J~

Jenny was leaning up against Jethro as they were riding in the back of the car; Jenny had just dialed Abby's lab number knowing that his team wasn't too far away. They had a six-hour time difference between them and D.C. The phone wrung and wrung before a very excited Abby picked up, "NCIS forensic scientist, and your friend Abby Scuito" Jenny let out a small laugh.

"Hey, Abs" Gibbs greeted the young Goth. Jenny and Gibbs quickly closed their ears as an ear piercing scream came from the speakerphone. Gibbs recovered first "is the rest of the team there with you?"

They heard Abby put the phone on speaker, and her yelling at the team in the background, "Guys its mommy and daddy," once again Gibbs and Jenny had to move the phone away from their ears.

"Hey Gibbs and Jenny" the whole team said in unison.

"Hey we wanted to say a quick hello before going to the Eiffel Tower," Jenny spoke into the phone as she held on to Jethro's hand.

"You all better behave, and DiNozzo stay out of my desk." Gibbs said as the car came to a stop at a red light. Gibbs smiled as he imagined the look on DiNozzo's face, "Ziva, do the honors."

The whole team sniggered, "yes boss, Ow Thank you Boss." They heard the elevator ding in the background, "We gotta go, Vance is coming." Abby whispered into the phone. The whole team said a quick goodbye, "Bye Gibbs and Jenny see you tomorrow."

Gibbs and Jenny got in a quick bye before the line was cut. "How did you know Tony was at your desk," Jenny asked as the car pulled up at the Eiffel Tower. Gibbs merely looked at her, and she answered, "Right." She smiled in spite of herself as Stanley opened her door.

~J~

Stanley had just snapped a picture of the two standing in front of the Eiffel Tower; he was getting ready for his part of Gibbs' surprise. It was now dark, and the lights were even brighter as the couple walked around the tower. Jethro was getting that nervous feeling back. He looked at Jen she was radiant tonight; she was also showing small hints of being tired. He figure now was better than later; he made the signal to Stanley who nodded in return.

He stopped walking, and Jen automatically stopped with him, "Everything alright Jethro," she asked turning to look at him.

"I was just admiring the lights on the tower," he tilted his head up slightly; he knew she would follow his movement. Now was his chance, he had a few moments as she admired the lights. He knelt down on one knee, and took the box from his pocket.

"Jethro their beaut-" she looked back down at him, stopping mid sentence as she seen what he was doing. She smiled at him and was speechless. Tears began to freely flow from her bright green eyes.

He took her hand in his, "Jen, I love you with all that I am and all that I have. I never have stopped loving you; I never could, and I never will. Jennifer Lauren Shepard, will you become the last Mrs. Gibbs? Marry me?" He was praying that she would say yes.

Her green eyes met his blue ones, "Yes." She choked out before she started to cry again as he slipped the silver band on her finger. She looked down at the heart set diamond "Jethro, this is the ring I picked out nine years ago when we were in Paris."

Without answering, he got up into a standing position and hugged her close to him kissing her deeply. "I know" was all he said before the music started playing. "Care to dance?" He asked offering his hand to her; she took it.

"Finally" Stanley muttered as he videotaped them. His one job besides starting the music. He sat the video camera on the tri-pod before getting in the vehicle to give them some privacy. They kept dancing as the song continued to play.

_"I think I've waited long enough,  
Let enough time go by,  
To know just what I need in my life.  
When I look at you right now,  
My heart is telling me why,  
You're the only one for me.  
An' tonight, if you let me ask you this,  
With Heaven as my witness:_

_Will you marry me?  
I wanna be with you for all eternity.  
I swear my love for you will always be.  
Here, on bended knee,  
Baby, I'm asking, please,  
Will you marry me?_

_All that I see in your eyes,  
Let me save deep inside,  
'Cause I don't wanna lose one moment of you.  
Lookin' like the picture in my dreams,  
One that I see comin' true.  
'Cause you're dreamin' the same dream I do.  
Please let me ask you this,  
All of Heaven as my witness:_

_Will you marry me?  
I wanna be with you for all eternity.  
I swear my love for you will always be.  
Here, on bended knee,  
Baby, I'm asking, please,  
Will you marry me?_

_You're the only thing I've ever been this sure of.  
More than anything I've ever wanted before._

_Will you marry me?  
I wanna be with you for all eternity.  
I swear my love for you will always be.  
Here, on bended knee,  
Baby, I'm asking, please,  
Will you marry me?  
Will you marry me?_

_Oh.  
(Will you marry me?)  
Will you marry me?  
(I wanna be with you for all eternity.)  
Be with you.  
(I swear my,) love for you will always be.  
Right here, on bended knee,  
Oh, baby, I'm asking, please,  
Will you marry me? "_

A/N Song copyright to John Berry : Will You Marry Me


	3. Somwhere In Time

**_Chapter 1_**

She fixed the pearls that adorned her neck. Looking in the mirror, she noticed at how much her green eyes sparkled, and how her mouth was now permanently shaped into a smile. She looked at herself once more before picking up the small barrette that was lying on her vanity. The small clip was adorned in pearls and had the small initials KG elegantly scrawled on the clip. She pulled her hair slightly to the side with it letting the rest of her long red curls fall down her back. She slipped her engagement ring on her finger; she stared at it for a few moments before smiling she knew she was making the right choice. Her heart was telling her so. She slowly stood up to exam herself in the full-length mirror. Her satin strapless gown flowed to the floor covering her white heels. Pearls adorned the top of the gown splitting in the middle to reveal a small part of her skin. She brushed her hand against her dress and sighed loudly. Today was the day, she could hear the music softly playing where her guest were waiting. A soft knock on her door brought her out of her reverie. She turned just as Ducky opened the door.

Ducky smiled as he took in the sight before him, "You ready, my dear" he questioned as he walked closer to her. He picked her veil up and helped her put it in her hair being careful not mess up her curls. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "You look beautiful."

"You look handsome yourself," she took in his black suit, and light purple bow tie. She looked at him again before small tears began to slip from her eyes, "I am more than ready Ducky."

Ducky took an extra handkerchief from his suit jacket and handed it to her, "No crying Jenny," he looked down at his watch, "Come, there is a lucky man waiting out there for you." He held out his arm for her, and she gladly took it. He walked her out to the outdoors where her wedding was to take place. Jenny had seen this island in a magazine and fell in love with it immediately, and now on April 20th here they waited on Mackinac Island as the rest of the bridal party made their way down to the "Somewhere in Time" Gazebo. The wind was blowing softly, and the birds began chirping in harmony with the music as they waited.

_I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete  
We started over coffee, we started out as friends  
It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin_

The music began and the bridal party began their decent. Jenny listened as the words flowed through her ears. She could half way see Jethro walking up toward the front of the Gazebo with the minister. She breathed heavily again, it was almost time after many years of waiting.

_This time it's different, dah dah dah dah  
It's all because of you, dah dah dah dah  
It's better than it's ever been  
'Cause we can talk it through  
Oohh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"  
It's all you had to say to take my breath away_

She watched as Abby and Tim made their way up to the front of the gazebo. Abby smiled back at her before turning to Gibbs and giving him a quick smile. Abby looked beautiful in her lavender color dress, and her pigtails that Jenny insisted that she wore. Jenny watched as Abby and Tim caught each other's eyes and smiled; Tim looked handsome in his black tux and lavender tie. Jenny watched as Tony escorted Ziva down the aisle next; she seen Tony slightly trip on Ziva's dress, and she seen the death glare that Ziva gave him before they separated and went their own ways.

_This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, to be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone, ooh, someone  
I finally found someone, oooh_

Noemi and Fornell was next; she seen Fornell give Gibbs a smile that seemed to say 'finally' as he took his place beside of Tony. She watched as Gibbs' eyes followed his father and Cynthia walking down the aisle. Cynthia held on to Jackson's arm as he carried a bouquet of five white roses in remembrance to the ones they had lost. A small tear slipped from Jenny's eyes as Jackson placed the roses into the vase that awaited them.

_Did I keep you waiting, I didn't mind  
I apologize, baby, that's fine  
I would wait forever just to know you were mine  
And I love your hair, sure it looks fine  
I love what you wear, isn't it the time?  
You're exceptional; I can't wait for the rest of my life_

She looked as Zach made his way down the aisle in his black suit; he carried a white satin pillow with the rings resting upon it. She saw Gibbs give the boy a smile as he took his place beside of McGee. Jenny realized how close it was when she noticed Emily bouncing down the aisle throwing lavender petals on the ground. Emily looked radiant in her white dress with the lavender trim and her bouncing curly hair.

_This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, to be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone, ooh, someone  
I finally found someone, oooh_

"Jenny," Ducky spoke to her softly, "It is time." Jenny felt her heart skip a beat; she felt Ducky tug her arms a little. She had no regrets for this moment; she just couldn't believe it was already here. She slowly began her decent, and she smiled as the photographer snapped a quick picture. She couldn't see the small number of guests that surrounded her. She could only see the silver haired man that waited at the end of the aisle for her.

Gibbs smiled; Jen looked radiant walking down the aisle. Their eyes met and they began talking without words as she made the long trip down the aisle. He watched her coming down the aisle in her ivory gown; he noticed that she was clutching the bouquet of orchids tightly. He was so entranced into watching her that he almost missed the ending of the song.

_Whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone_

Jenny reached the end of the aisle as the song faded away. She smiled at Gibbs; they were finally getting married after all these years. Jenny looked at Ducky as he led her toward the final step to take Jethro's hand. She handed her bouquet to Emily. She smiled as her green eyes and his blues eyes met and as her hand slid into his. They were so entranced with each other they almost missed the minister and his question of 'does anyone see why these two shouldn't be married.' No one spoke a word, they wouldn't dare to with the look Jenny was sure Abby was throwing everyone.

"The couple has written their own vows to share with each other, Jenny" he looked at her first, and she smiled up at him.

She took a deep breath, "Jethro, I knew from the first time we met, that you were the one for me. You were the only one that ever made me feel wanted and safe. With each kiss, and every good morning it lets me know how much you love me and how beautiful you think I am. Each time you look at me, I know that you will always be there for me. Jethro, I pledge my love to you. I will always be there for you know matter what happens. Before our friends and those so special to us here, I, Jennifer Lauren Shepard, take you Leroy Jethro Gibbs, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hands to hold so I give you my life to keep so help me God." She slipped the golden band on his finger, and smiled as a joyful tear slipped down her cheek.

He watched as minister nodded to him next; he took his hand a brushed the tear away from her eyes, "Jen, you were the one that helped me push past what I lost, those sparkling green eyes of yours help me to know that no matter what I do you will always love me. The words I spoke when I asked you to marry me are the same words that I think of now. Jen, I love you with all that I am, all that I have, and all that I will ever be. I never have stopped loving you; I never could, and I never will. Before our friends and those, so special to us here I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take you Jennifer Lauren Shepard to be my final wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hands to hold, so I give you my life to keep so help me God." He slid the band on to her finger, as he smiled at her. He looked up at the small clip she had in her hair. He saw how the initials shimmered in the sunlight. She was wearing the hair clip that Shannon bought Kelly before they died. He grasped her hand a little tighter and mouthed I love you, and his eyes told her what he was thinking. She smiled in understanding.

They turned to look at the minister as he pronounced, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The twenty-five or so guests ruptured into cheers as the new couple kissed each other. Abby was bouncing up and down, and Ducky was mouthing finally. Tony was thinking of bets that he could place, and Tim was thinking about a new plot line for his book. Ziva was thinking of how the wishes her friend had told her about in Cairo were now coming true. When the two finally pulled a part, they walked over to the small table that contained the white roses. A candle was sitting beside of the vase, and they took turns lighting it as a symbol of being together forever.

As they turned to face the crowd for the first time as husband and wife, Jethro leaned over, "I love you Jenny." He placed a kiss on her cheek, as he slipped his hand into hers once more.

"I love you," Jenny leant over and kissed him back before they walked arm in arm back down the aisle. They reached the end where the horse drawn carriage was waiting to take them to the Grand Hotel for the reception.

~J~

**_A/N_** The five white roses are for Shannon, Kelly, Kate, Jasper Shepard, and Gibbs' mom. Yes, this is a very private wedding. If you want a better understanding of where the wedding is taking place, please search the 'Some Where In Time Gazebo' Mackinac Island, Michigan. This is an island where no cars are allowed, if you want to get around you must do so by horse, bike, or on foot. I am leaving this story open in case I want to write the reception. Their vows are original except the part after they say, 'before our friends'. That I found on a website. The song is 'I Finally Found Someone,' by Barbra Streisand & Bryan Adam

-NCIS-

**_Chapter 2_**

The wedding party was all gathered on the front porch of the hotel waiting on the bride and groom to make their grand entrance. Abby was bouncing excitedly up and down on the soles of her feet; Tim already had to grab her arm to keep her from falling down the stairs. Tony and Ziva were waiting next to Ducky, who was telling a story to Palmer, Cynthia, and Noemi. Fornell was grinning and keeping a close eye on his daughter who was dancing happily around the porch. The SecNav was anxiously waiting for the couple to make their appearance; he had just finished talking to Tom Morrow, discussing on how well Jenny was doing in her position. Zach Tanner was staring at the horses, and was trying to count how many there were on the island. The rest of the party guests were talking amongst themselves about either the wedding, or what type of food was going to be served.

"I see them," Abby screamed and pointed; she was waving at the horse drawn carriage that was approaching the steps. Jenny was sitting on the right leaned up against Jethro who was holding on to her. The black Victorian carriage came to a stop right in front of the steps; the crowd watched as Jethro climbed out and being the gentleman helped Jenny down from the carriage. She flashed him a huge smile, as he held out his arm and she took it. They walked up the steps linked arm in arm. The wedding party followed in behind them as the hotel staff led them to the dining room they would be using. Jenny and Gibbs hung back letting everyone else in the room first. After everyone was situated at their seats, SecNav got everyone's attention with a tap on his glass.

"I am proud to present, for the first time in public Jenny and Jethro Gibbs" he spoke into the microphone as Jenny's detail opened the ballroom doors to allow the new married couple entrance. As they walked in, loud applause and shouts ruptured for the small crowd waiting for them. They walked in both smiling widely; they walked on to the dance floor as the lights dimmed, and a monogram of two J's shined on the floor. Gibbs took Jenny's hand in his and rested his other arm around her waist as the music began for their first dance.

_Tomorrow morning if you wake up  
and the sun does not appear  
I will be here  
If in the dark, we lose sight of love  
Hold my hand, and have no fear  
'Cause I will be here_

Jenny rested her head in the crook of Jethro's neck as they danced; this reminded her of the many times they danced in the streets of Paris under the stars. She closed her eyes allowing her feet to move effortlessly around the floor while letting her heart guide her. She opened her eyes to look around at the ballroom full of her family and friends. She looked at the tables that were adorned with a wide arrangement of orchids and the ivory tablecloths with their small embellishments of lavender thrown in by napkins, and other small trinkets. The glass from the glasses was glistening with the low of the lights. The place looked simple yet elegant all the same. She closed her eyes once again letting the lyrics flow through her mind; she knew Jethro would always be there for her.

_I will be here  
When you feel like being quiet  
When you need to speak your mind  
I will listen  
And I will be here  
When the laughter turns to cryin'  
Through the winning, losing and trying  
We'll be together  
I will be here_

Gibbs held Jenny even closer to him; he lent his nose down into her hair smelling the exact scent that was Jen to him. He closed his eyes as they danced on the floor, his heart telling his feet where they should go. He felt Jen snuggle up closer to him, and he held her as close as he possibly could. Never would he let her go. He would always be there for her no matter what she ever needed. He opened his eyes to look around the room. He saw the many number of faces watching them as they danced some of shock. He was sure because some didn't know he could dance. He smiled to himself if only they knew of the night he and Jenny danced under the stars in Paris. He remembered the time they had danced in the rain letting their souls be free and uncaring of what others thought, secretly he missed those days, but as long as he had Jenny by his side he was happier than anything. He kissed Jenny on the cheek, as they danced he let the words flow through him knowing that he would always be there for her, and she would always be there for him.

_Tomorrow morning, if you wake up  
And the future is unclear  
I will be here  
Just as sure as seasons were made for change  
Our lifetimes were made for these years  
So I will be here_

Jackson watched as his son moved around the dance floor with his wife, no soul mate. He hadn't seen his son this happy in a many number of years, and was glad that he had finally found someone to spend the rest of his life with. Jackson knew that Jethro did not intend to leave this one; he could see it in his son's eyes, when the two looked at each other. He smiled as he seen his son hug is wife closer to him as they danced. Jackson was more than happy to call this red head his daughter-in-law. He had always seen the looks that these two exchanged, before he had even met her he felt like he knew her with as many stories and pictures of her that his son had. These two were soul mates for one another. Jackson watched as they both closed their eyes and continued to dance. They would always be there for one another, and of that he was sure of.

_I will be here  
And you can cry on my shoulder  
When the mirror tells us we're older  
I will hold you  
And I will be here  
To watch you grow in beauty  
And tell you all the things you are to me  
I will be here_

Ducky watched as his two friends danced; he was so happy that they had finally let their hearts combine with one another. He smiled as he watched Jenny snuggle her head into Jethro's neck. Abby smiled as she watched mommy and daddy dance; she always knew they were right for each other. Abby leaned into Tim as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders; he watched his bosses as they danced. L.J Tibbs and Jenna Shoffner were finally together, and at least one happy thing was going to happen in his book. He looked over at Tony, who was widely grinning. Tony stood thinking of the many number of bets that he could start on the newest married couple. He linked his hand in with Ziva's, and she smiled up at him before her eyes fell back on the dance floor. She looked at Jenny and remembered all the conversations they shared back in Cairo, many of Jenny's wishes were coming true today. No one spoke as they watched them.  
The music continued to play.

_I will be true to the promise I have made  
To you and to the One who gave you to me_

Jenny moved her head and looked up at Jethro; her eyes were glistening with joyful tears. She smiled at him and mouthed, "I love you." He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. She took her arms and rested them around his neck as his hands slipped down to rest on her hips. His look to her gave her enough meaning without him having to say a word; his look in all gave her a simple but powerful, 'I love you'.

_Tomorrow morning, if you wake up  
And the sun does not appear  
I will be here  
Oh, I will be here._

The song was ending, and as the song faded away, Gibbs leaned into her ear, "I will always be here for you Jen." He kissed her again; he smiled at her as her green eyes met his blue ones. They let loose of one another to turn and face their guests; they took a small bow as they left the dance floor.

~J~

**_A/N_** The song is _I Will Be Here(Steven Curtis Chapman). _

-NCIS-

**_Chapter 3_**

After their first dance, Jenny and Gibbs decided it was time to cut their cake. The small wedding party was all gathered around the two tier white wedding cake. Jenny and Gibbs held the knife in their hands smiling at each other as the wedding photographer snapped a photo. They slid the knife into the beautiful cake, and after placing a piece on the plate, Gibbs picked up his piece to feed to Jenny. She glared at him almost daring him to smear the cake on her face, to her amusement he didn't. She savored the taste of French vanilla, with the cream cheese icing. Next was her turn, she picked up his piece and let him take a small bite of it before she smeared it into his face.

"Jen," he said before she leaned over and kissed him, smearing the cake on her face as well.

She smiled at him, "That only meant that I got to kiss it off of you." He laughed before they cleaned up their faces.

After everyone was served, it was time for the best man's speech, Ducky stood up from his place beside of Tony to speak. He looked at Jenny and then to Gibbs, "For once in my life there is only one thing that I can say, finally." A many number of cheers ruptured around the circular table, and Ducky smiled before he continued, "Jenny, Jethro, this was a long time in the making, and I am glad that it finally has been made. Cherish each other and never forget how much you love one another. You two were definitely a match made in heaven, keep it that way." He raised his glass, "to forever, Jenny and Jethro" the wedding party all raised their glasses and followed Ducky's toast.

Once everyone was finished eating and the plates carried away, it was time for the dances to begin. Jethro rose from his chair and turned to Jenny, "May I have this dance?" he questioned holding a hand out to her. She smiled and took his hand as he led her on the dance floor. They danced with one another as the music played softly in the background.

Once the song faded away, Tony stepped up to the microphone, "The lucky couple," he smiled down at the two, "has asked me to sing a song that they have picked out for each other. The lucky woman's choice will be first. To Jethro from Jenny, a song with mild lyric changes to fit you" Tony took his place on the stool as he began to sing.

_How lucky can one guy be  
I kissed her and she kissed me  
Like the fella once said  
Ain't that a smack in the head_

As Tony sung, Gibbs looked at Jenny with a smile on his face. She was almost in a fit of complete laughter at the straight face Tony was trying to keep during the song. The couple continued to dance as he sung.

_The room was completely black  
I hugged her and she hugged back  
Like the sailor said, quote "ain't that a hole in the boat"  
My head keeps spinning  
I go to sleep and keep grinning  
If this is just the beginning, my life's gonna be beautiful  
I've got sunshine enough to spread  
It's like the fella said  
Tell me quick ain't love like a smack in the head  
Like the fella once said  
Ain't love like a smack in the head_

Gibbs leaned into her ear, "it's right my life is going to be beautiful; I get to wake up beside of you every morning."Jenny smiled at him as they continued to dance. By now, McGee and Abby had joined them on the dance floor, and Ziva was dancing with Ducky, since Tony was still singing. Gibbs looked up to see Fornell dancing with his daughter.

_Like the sailor said, quote "ain't that a hole in the boat"  
My head keeps spinning  
I go to sleep and keep grinning  
If this is just the beginning, my life's gonna be beautiful_

Gibbs kissed Jenny on the lips, as the song ended. Tony received a round of applause before he took his spot beside of Ziva. Gibbs only smiled; the song that was coming up for Jenny was definitely going to get a few good laughs from her.

"That song fit him perfectly," Fornell remarked; he was standing beside of Jenny and Gibbs with Emily in arms. Jenny laughed at the remark, before turning her head to see what Gibbs was up to. He had just stepped up on the stage and got the microphone in his hands; her face turned red at what he was beginning to sing.

~J~

**_A/N _**Orginal song: Aint That A Kick In the Head – Dean Martin. Everywhere you see the word smack it is originally supposed to be kick. But like I said the song is to fit Gibbs. I did take out one stanza of the song.

-NCIS-

**_Chapter 4_**

Jenny felt her cheeks go completely red as he began to sing. He knew this was one of her least favorite songs, but she made an exception when he was the one singing it. She remembered the last time he sung it to her. They were in a rundown hotel in Paris; she was on look out while he was taking a shower. He had left the bathroom door cracked open just a bit, and out flooded his voice singing this song.

_Jenny, Jenny, who can I turn to?_

_You give me something I can hold onto _

_I know you think I'm like the others before_

_Who saw your name and number on the wall?_

She looked up at him on stage; his voice was ringing loud and clear. He smiled down at her, and she half glared and half smiled up at him. He took her by surprise when he jumped off the stage bringing the microphone with him. He came over, wrapped his arm around her waist, and continued to sing, as he danced with her. She threw her head back in laughter, as he sung the last sentence of the song, pointed to himself, and smiled widely.

_Jenny, I got your number,_

_I need to make you mine._

_Jenny, don't change your number,_

She smiled at him, as he finished the verse of the song. She leaned into whisper into his ear, "I am yours." He chuckled and paused from singing to give her a long and deep kiss. Jenny glared at him as he began singing the rest of the song; she hated the last bit of the song. Her glared eased as he skipped the verse she didn't like. She glanced in front of her to see Zach dancing crazily with Emily. They were dancing in all kinds of moves that Jenny had never seen before. She laughed at the young kids before seeing Abby dancing the same way as Zach and Emily. She laughed again she was surrounded by a bunch of crazy people, but she wouldn't change them for anything; they were her family.

_Jenny, Jenny, you're the girl for me._

_You don't know me but you make me so happy._

He cut the song short, knowing that she hated the ending of the song and that she probably would smack him if he continued. The crowd began to laugh, as the song faded away, at the two songs that the couple had chosen for one another.

~J~

The wedding reception was coming to a close after hours of dancing. Jenny had already thrown her bouquet and a very bubbly Goth caught it in mid air. Jethro threw her garter moments after and a very surprised and shocked Tobias Fornell caught it. Fornell kept shaking his head no a repeated number of times, before he began to laugh along with Jethro. The wedding party was beginning to disperse up to their rooms for the night. The only people left were the happy couple and team Gibbs, along with Fornell and his daughter.

Fornell was on his way out, with his daughter holding on to his hand. When Emily stopped in her tracks and ran back over to Jenny. The little girl tugged on Jenny's dress to get her attention.

Jenny looked down, "Yes Emily" she picked the girl up and sat her in her lap.

"Does this mean I can call you Aunt Jenny now" the little girl asked with her innocent eyes, as she twirled the lavender ribbon on her dress.

Jenny glanced over at Jethro who was smiling; she ran a hand through the little girl's hair, "Yes, you can call me Aunt Jenny." She smiled at the little girl, "You did a great job in the wedding today, thank you."

"You're welcome, it was fun" the little girl smiled; she hugged Jenny, "Goodnight Aunt Jenny."

"Good night Emily," She kissed the young girl's forehead before setting her down to return to her father. She nodded her head at Fornell who waived goodnight. Jenny turned back to the team who was smiling at her.

"That was really sweet," Abby remarked staring at the redheaded woman.

Jenny smiled back at her before asking, "Has anyone talked to Zach?" She watched as Gibbs smiled.

"He fell asleep after you threw your bouquet," Gibbs watched as she smiled, "his dad said that he would make sure that Zach seen us before they leave tomorrow night to return home." Jenny nodded her head in understanding.

Tony had a very devious smirk on his face, "so boss man and boss woman," they turned to look at him, "what do you have in store for tonight?" his grin faded when a very sharp hand came in contact with the back of his head. He turned to see that it was Ducky who had delivered the blow.

"That Tony is absolutely none of your business" Ducky commented even with a small glint in the back of his eyes. The team all ruptured in laughter, with the not so innocent look in Tony's eye. The team all finished their drinks before returning to their rooms for the night.

~J~

The next morning came too quickly for everyone, today was the day that the wedding guest would be returning to their homes while Gibbs and Jenny enjoyed a week on the island. Many of the guests had already left, but the ones who were closer to the married couple were staying until the night. They had met for breakfast earlier that morning, except for Gibbs and Jenny they were still in their room. Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Emily, Fornell, Zach, Commander Tanner, Noemi, and Cynthia were enjoying a carriage ride around the town, before they all rented bikes and went exploring into the woods. Tony, Ziva, and McGee were having a bike race, and Tony gloated when he came out victorious over the others. He was still gloating when they met back for lunch.

"You all owe me a dessert and a movie tonight on the plane ride back," he smirked as they walked down from their rooms after changing clothes.

Zach was skipping in front of everyone, "we should watch Denise the Menace," he happily stated as Emily was following close behind him.

"Well yeah, that movie seems to fit DiNozzo," Gibbs was standing around the corner waiting on them; he had one arm wrapped around Jenny, who had one of the biggest smiles on her face. The team laughed as they found a table for lunch.

Zach was sitting on the left of Gibbs at the table, "Agent Gibbs," Gibbs turned to look at the boy, "have you gotten that boat finished yet?"

Gibbs smiled at him, "no not yet" Gibbs shook his head as he took another bite of his steak. "Zach, you did a really great job in the wedding yesterday."

Zach turned and smiled at him before giving him a hug, "Your welcome."

The rest of lunch was filled with small talk and talk of the things that the island had in store. Lunch soon came to an end the team had returned to their rooms so they could finish packing for the plane ride back to D.C. Gibbs and Jenny had left to enjoy a horseback ride, before they would have to say goodbye to their team later in the afternoon.

~J~

Abby was giving Jenny a big hug, "I can't wait till you all get back." She finally let loose of Jenny who had to take a deep breath from the tightness of the hug. Abby had been the first and the last to hug her.

"We will be back soon, Abs" Gibbs hugged her again before putting her on the boat that would take them back to Mackinac City. The team all loaded on the boat and almost had to drag Abby behind them and then hold her down to keep her from going back to hug Jenny and Gibbs again. They all waved as the boat pulled out of the port.

Jenny and Gibbs waived back at them, Gibbs wrapped his arm around Jenny's waist "hotel room?" he asked, looking into her green eyes.

She smiled back at him, looking into his blue eyes, "hotel room." She agreed, they had already had dinner and was quite ready to call in a night from the activities of the island. Their hearts were finally together and they were more than happy. This was a moment 'Somewhere In Time'.

~J~

**_A/N_** The song is Jenny by Tommy Tutone.


	4. New Beginnings

Jenny woke up with a start as wave of nausea flooded over her body. She quickly threw the covers off and ran into the bathroom. Making it just in time, she sat there leaning over the toilet. Her stomach wretched again as she leant over the bowl again. She felt a hand land on the middle of her back, and another holding her hair out of her face.

"Jen" he continued rubbing her back, "you okay?" He questioned looking nervously at her; Jenny was rarely sick. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes; unbeknownst to him this was the third time this week that she had thrown up this early in the morning. She finally felt the nausea leave and made to get up from the floor. Jethro was standing there with a glass of water and her toothbrush.

She looked at him and took her toothbrush, "maybe it was something I ate last night." She started brushing her teeth and watched him.

He stared at her again the worry quite evident in his voice as he spoke, "Jen you rarely get sick, and we have eaten at that place a million times."

She rinsed her mouth out before answering, "I have a doctor's appointment today" she wiped her mouth off, "I will talk to Dr. Murray about it this afternoon." She seen the worried look on his face; she wrapped him in a hug before replying; "It's just my annual check-up. I reminded you last week."

A sneaky smile came over Gibbs' face when he replied, "Was that before or after I ticked CID off?" He remembered that day clearly, Jenny had come half stomping up to his desk and had called a meeting in his 'conference' room. He was pretty sure all of NCIS had heard their conversation.

Jenny brought him back from his not so fond memory, with a swift smack on the arm, "It was after, and you still owe me for that one." She smirked at him as she walked out the door.

~J~

Cynthia knocked on the door before opening it, "Ma'am your appointment is in an hour." She reminded Jenny, who's face had paled quite considerably. "You okay, Ma'am?" Her answer was given when Jenny rushed to her personal bathroom in her office. Cynthia followed close behind, but not before grabbing a bottle of water from the miniature refrigerator in the office. She bent down on her knees alongside of Jenny, and held her long red hair back for her.

Jenny straightened up, "Thank you Cynthia," she took the bottle of water that her assistant held out for her.

"You're welcome Ma'am," Cynthia was looking at her with a very worried expression, "are you alright?"

Jenny merely smiled as she washed her mouth out, with the mouthwash contained under her sink. "I hope so, this has been happening for almost the past week. Mostly in the morning…." Jenny trailed off as a sudden thought came to her.

Cynthia looked at Jenny whose eyes were as big as golf balls, "you think its morning sickness don't you?" Jenny shook her head yes in answering. Cynthia smiled, "I guess you will find out at your doctor's appointment. Stanley is waiting for you in the garage." She handed Jenny her purse and coat as she ushered her out the door. Cynthia smiled, getting Jenny out the door on time was not an easy task, but she managed it that is until she looked down at her desk and noticed the Director's Blackberry laying there. She picked it up and went running toward the elevator. "Director," she managed to yell just as the doors closed. She waited a few moments and watched the numbers on the elevator rise back up before it opened again.

"Yes Cynthia," Jenny eyed her assistant. Cynthia held out her Blackberry, "thank you Cynthia." The elevator doors closed once more, and Cynthia smiled.

~J~

Jenny was waiting in the exam room; she looked around at the soft crème colored walls. She hated Dr. Offices and especially the needles. Her thoughts were interrupted when the doctor entered the room.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Gibbs," the older woman smiled warmly at her patient. She proceeded to take Jenny's blood pressure.

Jenny smiled to herself she would never tire hearing 'Mrs. Gibbs', "Good afternoon Dr. Murray." She replied as she held out her arm for the doctor.

The doctor smiled at her as she continued to check everything, "Have you been feeling any unusual symptoms lately" Dr. Murray was scanning over her chart, and writing down her newest findings. She noticed a marking on Jenny's chart, "says here you have experienced some nausea, and that you have gained weight."

Jenny sat and wracked her brain for any unusual symptoms, beside the nausea, "Nausea, dizziness and that is about it."

Dr. Murray looked at her and smiled; she had a small idea of what may be causing the Director's discomforts, "how about we run the tests and see what the results are?" She questioned, and Jenny nodded noticing the long needle that accompanied the doctor's hand. Jenny let out a small gulp and shut her eyes and the needle made contact with her arm.

~J~

Jenny was sitting in the same crème colored exam room, waiting on the doctor to come back from getting her rushed test results back. She sat fiddling with her wedding ring, and thinking back to the many times her and Jethro had spent together since their wedding. Her thoughts were interrupted when Dr. Murray walked through the door, and took her seat in front of Jenny.

The older woman smiled at her as she began to speak, "Mrs. Gibbs, everything looks normal except one thing that would explain the way you have been feeling lately."

Jenny was now on the edge of her seat, "yes, Dr. Murray?"

_To be continued…._

-NCIS-

**_Chapter 2_**

It was a day later since Jenny's doctors appointment. The team had caught a case that had kept them busy all day Saturday, keeping them out late that night. Jenny and Gibbs hadn't had much time to talk. The only mention of her doctor's appointment was when he asked her how it went as he was climbing into bed, and she replied sleepily with a 'fine'. The team had missed their Family dinner on Saturday and now they were having it on Sunday afternoon. Jenny was finishing setting the table while the team including Ducky and Cynthia was out playing tag football. Noemi had just left after helping prepare dinner, to spend time with her own family. Jimmy declined the invitation to dinner saying he had to take his mother somewhere.

Jenny smiled as she heard Jethro, Ducky, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Cynthia, and Abby coming in from playing flag football outside in the backyard.

"We so totally beat your team Tony" Abby was saying as they came in the door; Jenny remembered that Cynthia, Ziva, and Abby were on the same team as were Tony, McGee, and Gibbs with Ducky refereeing.

"Yes, that means you three have dishes to do" Ziva was heard saying. Jenny smiled at the women pulling out a victory against the men. She placed the last dish on the table as everyone took their jackets off and came in to get ready for lunch.

"The food is ready and I have a surprise for you" Jenny smiled as they all came into the dining room. Gibbs walked over and gave her a huge kiss on the lips.

After everyone was settled, Jenny looked around at the people that were seated around her, "I have a present for each of you, but Jethro must open his first." She turned around in her chair, grabbed the box for Gibbs, and set it in front of him. He looked up at her quizzically before opening the wrapped box.

He looked inside and his facial expression was hard to read. It was one of shock and happiness. "Jen, really?" was all he could say as he looked at the contents of the box. The team just looked from Gibbs to Jenny; they were all clearly confused. Abby was trying to get a peek at the contents.

"Yes Jethro, really," She smiled at him and he pulled her close into a tight hug and kissed her.

"What is it, Mommy, Daddy?" Abby asked using her play names for Jen and Jethro.

Gibbs smiled; the team looked as Gibbs held up a chocolate brown bear with a sage green sweater that read 'Gibblet.' The team looked at their boss and their boss's boss. Realization hit when Gibbs held up the other content of the box, a black and white sonogram photo.

Abby was the first to respond, "Mommy and Daddy are really going to be Mommy and Daddy!"

Tony was the second to speak, "Can we open our presents now?" Jenny laughed as she shook her head as an answer. The whole 'family' opened their boxes at the same time, everyone let out an Aww as they looked at their presents.

"I think we should read them aloud" Ducky looked up at Jenny and smiled as he held up a clear pacifier, "Mine reads, 'Storyteller', thank you Jennifer."

"I'll go next," Abby held up a black pacifier, "mine says, 'Scientist', thank you Mommy."

Jenny smiled up at Abby's nickname for her and realized how true it would be in a few months. "Tim yours" Jenny asked as McGee looked up from his seat beside of Abby.

"Well mine says, 'Author', thank you Ma'am" McGee looked at his orange pacifier and then interlocked his fingers with Abby's.

"Tim, outside the office you can call me Jenny" she looked over at him and gave him a friendly smile.

"Sure, ma-, I mean Jenny" McGee corrected; Jenny smiled at him again and then looked over at Tony who was looking anxious.

Tony seen her look at him and jumped up, "Ok mine says 'Movie Buff" thanks" Tony said looking at Jen and then sitting back down with his red pacifier in his hand.

"I love this, mine says, 'Intelligence', thank you Jenny." Ziva looked at the purple pacifier in her hand and then looked at Jen who nodded her head at the Mossad officer.

Jenny looked over at her assistant, "Cynthia, what about yours?"

Cynthia laughed a bit as she read her pink pacifier, "Manager." She and Jenny exchanged a glance.

"Our family is getting bigger," Abby squealed with delight as she jumped up and hugged Jenny and Gibbs, "We have Mommy Jenny, Daddy Gibbs, Grandpa Ducky, Uncle McGee, Uncle Tony, Aunt Ziva, Aunt Cynthia, me sister Abby, and even cousin Jimmy" everyone laughed including Gibbs.

Jenny looked around from her spot and then smiled before beginning, "Each of you means a lot to me, and there have been many times were I felt like I was your mother, with the many things you all get into." She smiled at them before continuing, "Each one of your pacifiers has a word that describes each one of you. Ducky, you are the grandfather and storyteller. Abby you are indeed like a daughter to not only to Jethro but to me as well and the scientist. McGee you are a very special person and a great author. Tony you are wild, but a caring person and defiantly a movie buff. Ziva you have helped me greatly during the times that we have worked together, especially in Cairo which makes you intelligence. Cynthia you are the manager, you're the one that keeps me organized and helps keep Jethro from busting my office door down." The group laughed as everyone turned to look at Gibbs. "Jethro you are not only my husband but the father to this team and the father of our child. I love each of you; you are my family" Jenny looked at each of the people around her and wiped a tear from her eye. She would have never guessed what happened next, the whole team gathered around her and they had what would come to be known as a Gibblet Hug.

-NCIS-

**_Chapter 3_**

"Goodnight" Ducky responded as he kissed Jenny on the cheek, "and congratulations, dear" he made his way to the door while putting his hat on his head. Gibbs was following close behind to see him out.

"Night, Duck" Gibbs ushered him out the door; Ducky, being the gentleman, tipped his hat in farewell. Jenny smiled at him as she came to stand near her husband. They watched as Ducky walked down the path to his Morgan, and as he drove down the street before the front door was closed and locked.

Gibbs turned to look at his wife, "I love you Jennifer Lauren Shepard-Gibbs, and our little baby Gibbs" he kissed her before laying a hand on her still flat stomach.

She smiled up at him; "I love you to Leroy Jethro Gibbs" she kissed him back as he took her hand in his and led her up the stairs.

~J~

The two were lying in bed; Jenny was lying on Gibbs' chest as he drew lazy circles on her back, "Jen."

"Hmm" was all she answered as she rolled over to look at him.

He started running his fingers up and down her arm as she situated herself under his arm, "How far along?"

She tilted her head a little, "two months." She answered as he tightened his grip on her. She lifted herself to rest her head on her palm, "are you happy Jethro?"

Without answering, he leaned over and kissed her deeply on her lips, "Of course I am Jen, I am more than happy." As he lent back, she laid her head on his chest, as he began running his fingers through her hair. "What do you think, a little girl with your red hair and my blue eyes?"

She smiled at him, "or a little boy with your brown hair and my green eyes?" She heard Gibbs snicker. "I have another appointment Friday" she could almost imagine is eyebrows raised, "Its normal Jethro; I have to go for another sonogram. I only got the one picture today so you could have it in your gift. Not to mention, Dr. Murray wanted to make sure the baby was healthy and before you ask the baby and I are in perfect condition seeing my age." She spoke the last part with air quotation marks around them.

Gibbs smirked, "Jen you are not old, being almost forty doesn't count as old and you have a few years to go."

Jenny smacked him on the chest, "Don't remind me. Those were Dr. Murray's words and not mine."

"Just saying," he smirked as he rolled over and kissed her, "Goodnight Jen."

She rolled closer into his embrace, "Good night Jethro."

~J~

-**Friday**

Jenny was trying to get comfortable on the exam table she was lying on. She could hear Gibbs behind her trying not to laugh as she first fiddled with her shirt, then her hair, then her ring, and now her position.

"Jenny" Gibbs laid his hand on her arm, "would you please stop fidgeting."

Jenny snapped around, and sent daggers at him with her green eyes, "I'm trying Jethro."

"Here," he extended his hand to her, "try standing." She smiled up at him as she hopped of the exam table and began pacing. Gibbs smirked at her, as he laid his hand in the crook of her arm, "Jenny." She turned around just as he wrapped her in a hug; he whispered something inaudible in her ear.

She smiled at him as she sat down in the unoccupied chair, "I wish the doctor would hurry up; I'm too excited to just sit here." She started humming to herself, as she twisted her wedding ring.

Gibbs stepped up behind her and started massaging her shoulders, "she will be here soon." He was excited himself, but he wouldn't admit it at least now. Just as he finished her massage, the door opened and in stepped an elderly woman.

The woman was looking down at the chart in front of her; she looked up noticing the redhead and the silver haired man standing before her. She looked up at Jenny, with a questioning look, "Special Agent Shepard?"

Jenny looked up at the doctor clearly confused, "I haven't been called that in years."

The doctor looked at her again, "Finally retired from the field," she questioned. With the look Jenny was giving her, she decided to explain herself, "I treated you in Europe once, I was the only doctor on scene, and I had to remove a bullet from your hip."

Jenny nodded her head; she remembered that way too clearly, "actually its Director Shepard-Gibbs now" she smiled up at Gibbs as she spoke. Gibbs tightened the grip on her shoulder.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, correct" she asked as she stuck out her hand to shake it. After a nod and a half smile from him, she replied, "Dr. Margaret Connors, she turned to Jenny, congratulations on the marriage and change of positions." She smiled as she shook her hand as well; she looked down at her chart, and "I believe another congratulations are in order, Director."

Gibbs watched as Jenny subconsciously laid her hand on her still flat stomach as she spoke, "yes thank you Dr. Connors, you can call me Jenny."

Dr. Connors smiled, "Jenny if you could lie on the exam table please and raise your shirt, we will get started."

Jenny did as she was told, as the doctor rolled the machine around to the table. She was speaking to the couple as she did so, "I remember you two back then, quite close you were. I remember watching as Agent Gibbs here, watched over you and never left your side Jenny. The nurse and I always thought you two were perfect for each other. Guess we were right."

"I guess you were," Gibbs interrupted. He was slightly smiling, the memory of this woman was amazing, and she reminded him of Ducky, with her stories and memories. He shot a look over at Jenny who had a look of complete interest on her face; she smiled at him.

Dr. Connors, looked up "Oh forgive me, I didn't realize how much I was rambling." She smiled at the two, "this will be a little cold."

Jenny smiled, "It's quite alright doctor, it's amazing that you can remember us" she jumped as the cold gel was applied to her stomach, "that is cold." Gibbs stepped up behind Jen, as she reached her hand out for him.

Dr. Connors was looking at the screen, while moving the wand around Jen's stomach, "Give me just a second, and you can see your baby." Soon she found a small dot on the screen, and flipped a switch and a lub dub of a heartbeat filled the room, "there is your baby, healthy and strong."

Jenny stared at the screen as the tears slipped from her eyes, "Jethro, its beautiful" she smiled at him and he tightened his grip on her hand.

"That it is, Jen" he smiled down at her, as he stared at the small screen that was showing his and Jenny's baby.

A few minutes passed before Dr. Connors interrupted the silence, "I can print you off some pictures."

Jenny without removing her eyes from the screen replied happily, "Yes please."

Twenty minutes later Jethro and Jenny were walking away from the doctor's office with pictures in hand of their child. Stanley smiled at them as he opened the door for them, "Good news ma'am?"

Jenny smiled up at him, "Yes, great news Stanley." She showed him the black and white picture.

"Congratulations sir, ma'am" he nodded at them in turn, as they climbed in the vehicle.

Gibbs looked at Stanley as he took his seat, "Back to NCIS, Stanley we have news to share."

Stanley almost had to do a double take as the legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs was actually smiling, "Yes, Agent Gibbs."

Jenny cuddled into Gibbs' side as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I love you."

He kissed her on top of her head, "I love you," he placed his hand on her belly, "and I love you to." Jenny chuckled a bit, only she got to see how sweet he really could be; he wasn't tuff all the time. Stanley looked back in the rear view mirror, and smiled, "Tony would love to be able to see this," he muttered underneath is breath.

Jenny surprised him when she looked up at him, "that he would," she glared. He smiled and nodded back to her in understanding, as he pulled into the parking lot.


	5. Birthday Surprise

"Jethro," she asked turning around from her spot at the kitchen table, "when are you going to tell your father?"

Gibbs stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at her; "I thought maybe we could invite him here and tell him then."

Jenny turned another page in the baby catalog she was looking in, before looking up, "ok, that sounds like a good idea." She turned back to looking at her catalog while muttering something about birthdays under her breath.

Gibbs smirked as he turned around and placed her sandwich in front of her, "lunch is served." He watched as she took a bite of her sandwich, "I will call him after lunch, while you take a nap. You look completely exhausted."

Jenny glared at him, "well being two months pregnant and having a birthday were I am getting closer to forty sure takes a toll on a woman Jethro."

"I'm sorry Jen; I didn't mean it like that" he placed his hand on top hers, realizing it was best not push on farther. Her redheaded temper and hormones were a force to be reckoned with.

"Fine I will take nap," still glaring at him she continued, "but only because I didn't get enough sleep last night because junior decided that mommy needed to get up every thirty minutes." she finished her sandwich and placed her dishes in the dishwasher, before kissing him on the cheek and making her way upstairs.

Gibbs smirked at her as she made her way up the stairs. He finished his last bite before placing his plate in the dishwasher and grabbing the cordless phone. He dialed the all too familiar number, as he walked down the stairs to the basement, where his newest project awaited. He picked up his chisel and set to work, as he heard a 'hello' on the other end of the phone, "Hey, dad it's me Leroy."

"_Hello son," he heard his dad opening and closing the register at his store. "How are Jenny and yourself?" _

Gibbs smiled, "doing great, we got some good news the other day" he paused waiting for his dad.

"Well yeah son what is it," he could almost hear the curiousness in his dad's voice.

~J~

**_Chapter 2_**

Jenny was upstairs in the bedroom finishing up on the last touches to her outfit; she smoothed the fabric over her dress, marveling at the very small bump that was already starting to form. She slipped her heels on with the peach dress she was wearing, with a simple denim jacket on top. She heard Gibbs calling up the stairs for her; she smiled "I will be down in a minute."

Downstairs Gibbs was pacing the room; he was clad in a simple pair of dark wash jeans and white polo, "Jen thinks we are going to a restaurant. Stanley knows the plans, and he is going to drive us back to NCIS."

Jackson smiled at his son, "stop pacing Leroy." He smoothed out a small wrinkle his blue button up shirt and adjusted the waistband of his khaki slacks.

Gibbs was about to retort when Jenny came down the stairs caring her jacket on her arm "Jethro, can you call Stanley?"

"He is already outside," Gibbs pulled his coat out of the closet and helped Jen into hers.

Jackson watched in awe at how well these two worked together as he pulled on his coat. Jenny turned to Jackson, "I am so glad that you could join us, Jackson."

"My pleasure," he extended his arm to her, and she smiled and gladly accepted it as he led her out to the awaiting town car, while Gibbs locked up.

"This sure is a nice car, Jenny" Jackson smiled looking around the town car they were riding in.

Jenny smiled; she was leaning up on Gibbs' shoulder, "thank you Jackson, but I like the SUV better."

Jackson looked at her dumbfounded, "you have more than one car?"

Gibbs laughed, "yes, dad. It comes with the job."

Jenny was about to speak when her phone rang and 'Cynthia' flashed across the screen. She turned to Gibbs and his dad, "Excuse me." She lifted the phone to her ear, "yes Cynthia."

Gibbs watched as Jenny's smile turned into a frown, "Everything alright Jen" he questioned as she hung up the phone.

"I am so sorry; I have been called back into the office. SecNav is demanding a MTAC conference. It shouldn't take long." She placed her phone back in her purse and knocked on the divider in the car, "Stanley."

The divider lowered, "Yes Ma'am" Stanley looked from the review mirror.

"Could you please drive us to NCIS?" she asked watching as Stanley nodded and raised the divider once more.

They arrived in the parking garage ten minutes later. As Stanley opened the door, Jenny spoke to Gibbs, "I'll have Cynthia get your dad a visitor badge." Gibbs nodded to her as he took her hand in his as they stepped into the elevator. Jackson followed close behind, trying to keep up with his son and his daughter-in-law.

Once the elevator doors were opened and Jenny had taken a glance up at the catwalk, a very loud, and a very energetic, "Surprise" was issued from the crowd above. Jenny looked around speechless at the many faces that looked down at her. She looked closely to see Emily and Zack dangling their feet under the railings with Abby sitting beside of them. Fornell, Ducky, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Cynthia, Nikki Jardin, Palmer, and even her housekeeper Noemi was smiling at her. She looked up at the banner that was hanging off the railing that read, "_Happy Birthday Director 'Jenny' Shepard!" _That was when she really noticed the streamers hanging everywhere and a very large birthday cake.

Gibbs leaned in closer, "happy birthday, Jen" he planted a kiss on her cheek as she stood there with a shocked expression on her face.

Jenny smiled; "thanks" was all she managed to say as the group began descending the stairs to greet her.

Abby came bounding up and gave Jenny a very tight hug, "Happy birthday mommy."

Zack and Emily came running out at her next; she caught them both in a hug, "Happy birthday, Aunt Jenny" Zack smiled, "Happy Birthday."

The rest of the group made it through their greetings, as Abby stood up and made an announcement, "Everyone it is time for cake!" Abby began rolling the cart over that had a huge birthday cake resting on it. The lights dimmed and the candles were lit as everyone began singing the birthday chorus. "Make a wish," Abby said proudly as she lit the last red candle.

Jenny closed her eyes, and thought deeply for the perfect wish; she finally thought of one and blew out the candles on her cake. Jenny turned to look at Gibbs and motioned for him to come over, "to help make my wish come true, there is something we need to share with someone."

"Dad," Gibbs motioned with his hand; Jackson looked up at the mention of his name.

Jenny turned to look at Jackson, "you are going to be grandfather. We're having a baby!"

Jackson walked over to Jenny and wrapped her in a huge hug, "that is wonderful." He walked over and grasped Gibbs in a hug, "by the way it's Papaw Jack" everyone laughed.

~J~

An hour later after all the gifts were opened and dinner had been served, the squad room was being cleaned up, and everyone was beginning to disperse. Abby was bouncing around, while Tony and McGee were helping load the gifts into the car.

Ducky was talking to Jenny now, "Happy Birthday my dear" he kissed her on the cheek.

Jenny hugged Ducky, "thank you all" Jenny caught herself yawning, and laughed.

Jethro snuck up behind her and wrapped her in a hug, "sounds like the birthday girl is tired."

Jenny chuckled, "yeah just a bit."

Jen glanced over to see Abby running over and placed a birthday hat on Jenny's head "I hope you like your birthday surprise, Director."

"I did thank you," she hugged Abby, before she made her way to the elevator. She looked back at the squad room and before the doors closed she surveyed the room. She looked up at the banner that was still hanging from the railing and smiled. She seen Abby playfully hit McGee on the shoulder, and she saw the way they looked at each other. She yawned again as the door closed; she leaned into Gibbs as Jackson smiled at them. Jenny felt something fall around her neck, and looked down to see a heart pendant resting there. Gibbs had just put it on and kissed her hair, "happy birthday sweetheart. I love you." She turned around and kissed him squarely on the lips. She loved her birthday surprise.


	6. Spooktacular Moment

Flashes were going off all over the NCIS building, it was Halloween night, and Abby was running around snapping a picture of everyone who was in costume. She had just run past two agents that she didn't even know and had stopped to take a picture of them. Now she was running to catch up to McGee, who had zoomed past her dressed as Gomez from the "Adams Family." Abby was excited, she wanted her picture taken with McGee; she had dressed up as Morticia.

"McGee" Abby yelled as she waved to Cynthia, "I want my picture with you."

McGee stopped in his tracks and smiled, "Sure Abby." He stopped and slipped a hand around her waist just as Cynthia snapped the picture.

"Remember rule 12," Gibbs shouted just as the two quickly jumped apart. Gibbs smirked as he took a long sip from his coffee; he almost choked when Jenny smacked him on the chest.

"That rule, went out the window a long time ago" Jenny smiled brushing her bangs from her face.

Abby ran over and gave Gibbs a huge hug, "What are you Gibbs" she stepped back to admire his lack of costume.

Jenny giggled as he turned around, and showed them the letters on the back of his jacket, "I am going as Fornell, but I am not bald enough." He ran a hand over his silver hair and took another long sip of his coffee.

Jenny watched his every move with the coffee cup, being pregnant and not being able to drink coffee or bourbon was taking its toll on her. She looked away from his coffee cup, "what happened to your dad, he was behind us?" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and pointed back to the elevator.

Jackson Gibbs walked in with Mrs. Mallard hanging on his arm, while he was listening to some story Ducky was telling. Jenny leaned over to whisper in Gibbs' ear, "Think it's about us?" Gibbs merely shook his head yes.

McGee turned to Jenny, "What are you director?"

Jenny smiled at the young agent, "I am Dr. Jenny, at your service" she made a slight bow before laughing at herself.

McGee looked at her outfit and sure enough, she was wearing a pair of red scrubs, a white lab coat, and she even had a white stethoscope hanging around her neck. McGee watched as Abby quickly snapped a picture of the two and went running off in another direction. He looked up to see where she had run off to when he seen Tony and Ziva walking in the building.

Tony came strutting over to where they were standing, "Hey probie."

McGee rolled his eyes, "hey Tony, Ziva" he looked at each one in turn before trying to figure out their costumes. "What exactly are you Tony?"

Tony let out a long huff, how could they not figure out what he was, "Magnum P.I, you know the Hawaiian shirt." He flipped his sunglasses on top of his head before wondering off to the food table.

Jenny smiled, "I don't think we will ever be able to figure him out." The group laughed before Jenny turned to Ziva, "What are you Ziva?"

Ziva smiled and turned to look at them, "an assassin." She flicked her knife before chuckling and putting it back its place, as an agent walked by and almost ran out in sheer fright.

Abby came bouncing back over, "Come on guys the piñata is about to be busted."

~J~

The party was in full swing by the time the piñata had been busted and the candy gathered. The agents where enjoying what food Tony had left them. The small group had begun talking about a various number of things, most of them having to do with the new Gibblet, as Abby called it. Gibbs was watching Jenny with a close eye, making sure she wasn't showing signs of tiredness. He smiled slightly when he noticed her resting her hand on her stomach, where it was barely seen that she had a small bump growing there. Gibbs was brought out of his reverie when he noticed Abby standing up on the stage.

Abby was balancing herself perfectly in her platform boots as she began to sway while she talked, "Hey Guys, welcome to the first annual NCIS Halloween party! I just wanted to thank you all for coming tonight, and I wanted to thank our Director for allowing us to have this party." Abby raised her glass in Jen's direction and everyone followed suit.

Jenny smiled at her agents, "you're welcome." Once Jen's words were spoken, cheers were heard throughout the large break room.

Once that had settled down, the agents started mingling again as Halloween music blared from the speakers that had been set up. Agents were beginning to dance, and the children that were there started visiting various place for more candy. The people noticed the three judges that had been designated as the costume judgers for the evening. The judges were inspecting everyone and once they had had made it to Gibbs they smiled and began laughing uncontrollably, before marking him down on their clipboard and continued around the room.

~J~

It was nearing midnight now, and the party was still in full swing. The young children that had not already been taken home had long fallen asleep in corners of the room, and many agents had left for the night. Everyone heard the music die down as Jenny made her way to the microphone that had been set up on a small stage in the front of the room.

Everyone quieted as Jenny stepped up to the microphone, "the judges have asked me to announce the costume winners, if your name is called please step up on the stage" applause followed Jenny's words as she opened a small envelope. "The winners of this year's costume contest are as follows: For the funniest costume, Special Agent Gibbs dressed as FBI Agent Tobias Fornell." Jenny paused as Gibbs glared at her, and as Abby pushed him up on stage, " For the most extravagant costume, Agent Gracen." She paused again as a young brown haired man stepped up on stage, "and this year's winners of the Halloween Extravaganza are: Abby Scutio as Mortica and Special Agent Timothy McGee as Gomez from the "Adams Family." Applause filled the room as a quick photo was taken and the small prizes were handed out. Jenny looked over at McGee and noticed that he was looking a little nervous and shaky. "Let's give a hand to our winners this year." Everyone followed Jenny in clapping and cheering for the winners.

McGee look over at Jenny, "Director could I borrow the microphone for a moment." Jenny looked at him quizzically for a moment before handing it to him. He mouthed a small thank you, before taking it from her. "We all know how special this holiday is to our forensic scientist Abby Scutio, but this year I would like to make it a little more memorable for her. " He paused and laid the microphone down and by this time, the room was in a dead silence as they watched him. They watched as he grabbed something out of his pocket. "Abby, I know how much this holiday means to you, and I know that you mean more to me than anything," he slid down on one knee, and pulled the small ring out of his pocket, "Abby Scutio will you marry me?"

Abby felt her mouth drop open, as she looked down at him; she looked at the small ring he was holding. It was silver with a black onyx stone set in a small bat shape. It was the most perfect ring she had ever set eyes on. She felt her head shaking yes, before her mouth was able to speak, "yes, more than anything yes." She jumped into his arms after he had placed the ring on her finger.

Gibbs watched as McGee slid the ring on Abby's finger, and he smiled slightly. He silently thought to himself that it was about time. He smiled; his youngest daughter was getting married. He wrapped Jenny closer to him, and his hand found her small baby bump.

Jenny by now had tears flowing down her cheeks, darn hormones she thought. She inwardly jumped for joy when she finally heard Abby say yes. She always knew those two were perfect for each other. She smiled as she felt Jethro's hand rest on her baby bump.

Tony was in complete shock, the McGeek was going to get married, and beat it all before him. He couldn't help but smile though, those two were just right for each other. He started thinking of the many new names that he could call McGee now, his small list concluded of McEngaged, McYes, and his personal favorite McAbby. He wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulder.

A smile had crept over Ziva's face; it wasn't much of a shock to her. She had had a feeling that McGee was planning something. She was happy for them, and caught herself leaning closer into to Tony as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Ducky cheered as Abby said yes. He couldn't wait all night, and he wondered at what time Timothy was going to ask her. Tim had come and talked to him earlier that week, and again that very morning. Ducky was over excited for the new couple. He couldn't help but think of a story that this moment reminded him of.

Abby and Tim where still standing on the stage and by now they were in a deep kiss. The music had begun playing again, and everyone was starting to dance around and congratulate the new couple. Abby's smile had gotten wider as they pulled apart. She looked over at Tim, "I want my wedding on Christmas Eve." McGee smiled at her, shook his head ok, and kissed her again.

-NCIS-

A/N If this story was not as good as some of my others, I am sorry. I would greatly appreciate some feedback from this story. Tell me what you would have done different and so on, constructive criticism is always good! What better time for Abby to get in engaged but on Halloween? I know that Halloween and Christmas are not that far apart, but it is Abby's two favorite holidays and for this story these two have been dating for quite awhile. Also, for TIVA fans stay tuned, I promise that eventually there will be more TIVA. Thanks again for reading and for the reviews!


	7. Family Thanksgiving

The long dinner table was set, and a burgundy table runner ran down the middle with a small cornucopia sitting between two candles. The dining room was decorated for the holidays in warm browns, golds, and reds. The smell of pumpkin pie and turkey drifted through the Georgetown home. To outsiders, the people that were seated around the table didn't look much like family, but to the ones there, family meant everything to them. The blessing had been said and now the mashed potatoes were being passed around the dinner table, followed closely by the beans and cranberry sauce. The turkey was waiting until the last moment, when Jethro would slide the knife through it and pass out a slice to all in waiting. Jenny was sitting next to Jethro watching her family closely; she watched as Tony was explaining things to Ziva as they were passed around the table. She watched as Ducky passed the rolls on to Cynthia, and smiled as Jimmy almost dropped them as soon as he had the basket in his hands. She smiled slightly at Abby, as she signed to Gibbs to go find the turkey. She watched as Jethro walked into the kitchen, brought out the large turkey, and set it down on the table.

"Turkey" Tony licked his lips and placed his knife and fork up on their ends.

Abby was slightly jumping up and down in her seat, as she let out happily "cut it Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled as he let the knife cut in to the large turkey. He placed a slice down on Ducky's plate who was the closest to him. He continued until everyone had a large portion, and Tony had two slices.

"I think we should go around the table and play a game while we eat." Abby smiled, as she pulled a basket out from under her seat with small folded papers in it.

Gibbs glared at her, "it better not be truth or dare."

Abby looked at him a little taken back, "I swear it's not." She smiled at him before continuing, "it is just a few questions, about past Thanksgivings, what your thankful for and stuff like that." Gibbs merely growled in response, as Abby spoke again, "I think the Director should go first, and then after that you can pick anyone." She passed the basket down to Jenny.

Jenny reached into the small basket, withdrew a slip of paper, and read it. "When and where did I meet my true love? My answer would be, in Paris back in 1999. Cynthia why don't you go next." Jenny caught Jethro's eye as he smiled at her; she returned the smile.

Cynthia smiled as she placed her hand in the basket, "the question is, where was the farthest place you have been on Thanksgiving. My answer would be to Tennessee, it is so beautiful this time of year, when the leaves are still red and orange. Um, Ducky what about you."

Ducky thanked her and withdrew his own slip of paper, "Turn to your right and tell two things about that person you are thankful for." Ducky turned to look at Jackson, "Jackson, I am thankful that you could be with us today, and I am thankful that you have such a warming personality." Ducky passed the basket on to Gibbs.

Gibbs glared but took a slip of paper anyway, "What is one thing you are looking forward to next Thanksgiving." He paused and looked down at Jenny, "I am looking forward to having our new child celebrating with us." Abby let out an 'ahh' as he slid the basket to her.

Abby dug around to the bottom of the basket, "What are your two favorite things about this holiday. First off I like getting to spend it with you all, and I absolutely love the pumpkin pie." Abby passed the basket on to Palmer.

"Um well, mine says 'if you could tell someone here at this table anything what would it be." Palmer turned to look at Ducky, "I would say thank you to Dr. Mallard for teaching me everything that I know."

"You're welcome my dear boy," Ducky smiled and everyone could have swore they seen a tear slide down his cheeks.

McGee was next, and he was in deep thought about his question, "What would be your most embarrassing moment." His face turned red as he began to speak, "We were at a family gathering, and I was getting up to get something from the kitchen. When I got up, I didn't realize that my pant legs were hung on the chair and when I stood up my pants fell down enough to show my boxers that read, 'I'm too cute for my shorts.' Let's say that I couldn't show my face around my youngest cousin for the longest time." He passed the basket on to Tony who was dying of laughter by now.

"My turn" Tony smiled; he closed his eyes, and stuck his hand in the basket before drawing out a slip of paper. His smile grew wider as he read his aloud, "What do you do to end your Thanksgiving Day? Oh this is such an easy question to answer." He wrung his hands together, before announcing proudly, "I go home put on my Magnum PI shirt, watch Charlie Brown Thanksgiving, and then it comes to Magnum Marathon. This my friends lasts all night." He grinned broadly, as he slid the basket, "Zee-vah, it's your turn."

Ziva grinned at him as he slid the basket to her, "Tell a crazy story that happened to you on this day." Ziva grinned up at Jenny has she heard the redhead let out a small giggle.

Tony looked between the two women, "I think we are missing something here."

Jenny laughed again, "Oh you have no idea."

Ziva laughed as she began her story, "This was back when Jenny and I were partners. I had not celebrated Thanksgiving before. Jenny decided that we were going to have our own mini thanksgiving in the apartment that we were hideout in. We had just gotten back from the store, with a good size turkey and all the stuffing's. We were in the apartment with two other NCIS agents. Jenny was in the kitchen starting to stuff the bird, when one of the other agents for some reason goes and opens the window. Well in a few moments, this huge cat jumps through the window and begins running around the apartment. Jenny actually managed to catch the cat, until it bit her finger and jumped down. We started chasing that cat everywhere; the cat ran into the kitchen, jumped on the end of the pan the turkey was on. Well it flipped up into the air, then came flying down and before anyone could catch it; it fell on the head of the other agent, knocks him to the floor, and then the cat jumps on his head, and begins eating the bird." Jenny was now in a fit of laughter and Ziva finished her story; she could remember that moment clearly. "It is your turn I believe Jackson, yes." She slid the basket to him; he composed himself after laughing so hard.

Jackson withdrew his slip of paper, "What is one of your fondest Christmas memories?" He glanced over at Gibbs before speaking, "Leroy and I would go out in the yard, and play tackle football after eating on Thanksgiving. I think that's how he got a broken finger one time."

Gibbs chuckled as he turned to his father, "yeah cause mom whistled at you, and then you caught me off guard." The table ruptured into laughter, as Jenny slid her chair back to go get the pies for dessert. She returned moments later.

Tony licked his lips, as the pumpkin pie was passed around the table. Jenny smiled at her eldest son's antics. She looked once more around at her family, and then she laid one hand on her stomach where her child was growing. She felt Jethro's fingertips on her hand before he slid his hand into hers and brushed the back of it. He raised his glass into the air, "Happy Thanksgiving." He declared as the glasses clung together with the toast.

-NCIS-

A/N hope you enjoyed this! I got the idea of the questions from laurenholly. Com. As always, thanks for reading and for the reviews!


	8. Heaven Was Needing A Hero

The American flags were waving in the wind as Jenny walked down the many rows of small white headstones. Jethro was following close behind her; he looked at some of the stones as they passed. Jen had been here a many number of times; times where she needed to talk or needed a moment to be a daughter instead of a director. Today was Veteran's Day, and it was her time to spend awhile with her father. After all, she and Jethro had plenty of news to share with Colonel Jasper Shepard on this day. Jenny found the stone she was looking for and placed the flowers down in their appropriate spot. Somewhere close by someone was playing a beautiful song and all Jenny could do was sit and listen for a few minutes. Gibbs walked up beside of her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

_I came by today to see you  
I just had to let you know  
If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time  
I'd have held you, and never let go_

"Hey dad" Jenny wiped an un-fallen tear from her cheek, "its Veteran's Day. I brought Jethro with me. We have some really great news; we want to share with you." Jenny turned to look at Jethro.

"Morning Colonel" Gibbs pulled Jen's scarf a little tighter; the wind was blowing and it was getting chilly  
Jenny smiled at him as she continued, "guess what dad? Abby and Tim are getting married; he proposed to her on Halloween and of course, Abby wants to get married on Christmas. Guess what dad; you are going to be a grandfather. I'm pregnant daddy; the baby is due in May." Jenny unhooked herself from Jethro's grasp and bent down to brush some of the fallen leaves away from the stone.

_Oh, it's kept me awake nights, wondering  
I lie in the dark, just asking why  
I've always been told  
You won't be called home  
Until it's your time_

Jethro stepped back and looked at some of the other stones, to let Jenny have some alone time. This day was always hard for, and she always made it an appoint to come by and see her dad on this day.

"I really wish you could be here," she wiped a few more tears from her face and wrapped her jacket tighter around her. She looked around to notice the many families that were walking around. Many had small children with them, some teens, and she seen one little girl that looked not even two months old. She saw many uniformed soldiers coming to say their respects to family members or to war friends. She stopped speaking and listened to the song that was still playing. She felt like the song had been written just for her. She let the music flow through her ears as she knelt to place the small American flag into the hard ground.

_I guess heaven was needing a hero  
Somebody just like you  
Brave enough to stand up  
For what you believe  
And follow it through  
When I try to make it make sense in my mind  
The only conclusion I come to  
Is heaven was needing a hero  
Like you _

She thought back to last time she had seen her father. He had been sitting in his study, with a bottle of scotch in one hand and a picture of his daughter in the other. Jenny had just gotten home from a shopping trip with some of her friends. She had come racing down the stairs wearing the new dress she had bought and could not wait to show her dad.

"Dad," she entered his study and twirled in front of him, "what do you think?"

Her dad looked at her and smiled, "I love it, but I like this one better." He showed her the picture he was holding.

Jenny looked intently at the photo. She was maybe four or five years old and was dressed in all kinds of dresses, and she had a princess hat sitting on her head. Make-up was splattered all across her face and her arms and hands were covered in jewelry. She was giving the camera her best smile that just happened to include two missing front teeth. Even at a young age, her feet were adorned in a pair of heels. Jenny smiled at her younger self, "at least I learned to put make-up on right."

Her dad chuckled and motioned for her to come closer to him, "you look beautiful" he flipped one of her red curls back from her face, "I love you Jenny."

She leaned over and hugged him closer as he placed a kiss on her forehead; she responded, "I love you to daddy." She brushed her hand over the metals that he wore on his chest and smiled; she was proud of her dad.

Jenny smiled at the memory of her younger self as she made her way to her feet. She felt Jethro pull her close to his side; she smiled up at him as he stood beside of her. She smiled as she noticed how much Jethro was like her dad. He was always protective of her and always stood up for what he believed in and for that, she always knew that Jethro would stand out in the crowd.

_I remember the last time I saw you  
Oh, you held your head up proud  
I laughed inside  
When I saw how you were standing out in the crowd  
Your such a part of who I am  
Now that part will just be void  
No matter how much I need you now  
Heaven needed you more_

Jenny caught herself thinking back to her dad's funeral. She remembered clearly the way the service was handled. She remembered being handed the folded American flag as the tune of Amazing Grace was played in the background. She remembered watching as people began leaving the funeral and giving her the soft mournful smile. This was a fate she never wanted to see again. She felt the deepest sorrow in her heart every time she heard of another soldier or agent dying in the line of duty. Just then, in the distance, she heard the 21 gun salute to a fallen soldier. Her heart went out to the family of the soldier she didn't even know. Heaven was needing another hero.

_Cause heaven was needing a hero  
Somebody just like you  
Brave enough to stand up  
For what you believe  
And follow it through  
When I try to make it make sense in my mind  
The only conclusion I come to  
Is heaven was needing a hero  
Like you_

The air was beginning to get colder, and Jenny knew it was time to go. She pulled her jacket closer around her. She looked down once more at the white stone with her father's name. "I love you, dad." She blew a soft kiss, and closed her eyes to image her father's strong arms around her. She felt the tight embrace that she was now in; Jethro had wrapped her in a tight hug. She tugged on Jethro's arm to let him know she was ready. He held her hand as they walked back through the many stones. Jenny looked up as she heard the song in the distance finally come to an end; she smiled slightly to herself, before speaking out loud, "America has many heroes." Jethro tightened his grip on her hand a little before giving her a kiss, and shaking his head in agreement before replying, "Semper Fi."

_ Heaven was needing a hero  
and that's you_

**_This is in honor of all Veteran's. Thank you for serving our country._**

-NCIS-**_  
_**

A/N Song is _Heaven Was Needing a Hero_ by Jo Dee Messina. As always, thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews.


	9. Redheaded Temper

Gibbs was leaning back in his chair, running his hands through is hair. It was a relatively quiet day except for the small normal banter coming from Ziva and Tony. McGee was backing up all their files from the past couple of weeks. The poor agent was almost stepped on this morning when Ziva went to sit down in her chair, and the agent popped his head out from under her desk. Abby had recently been up to see if the team had anything for her to do, and when they told her no, she went crest fallen back down to her lab. She along with Palmer and Ducky were doing their best to try to get out of doing inventory. Who seriously wanted to count gloves? Jenny had recently left her perch on the catwalk of MTAC, once Gibbs had gotten back from getting her Danish from the coffee shop down the street. She was now up talking to SecNav, in her office via the phone. Gibbs looked down at the only picture frame on his desk; one side had a picture of him and Jenny while the other had a picture of their latest sonogram. Jenny was now three months pregnant, and her red haired temper was flaring more than ever. Gibbs took most of it, but Tony had gotten it good the other day when she caught him placing bets again. Gibbs' silence was interrupted when he heard a very sharp and distinct yell coming from above.

"LEROY JETHRO GIBBS," Jenny was standing on the catwalk staring down at him, hands on her hips, "MY OFFICE NOW." She turned sharply, and walked back into her office, slamming the door behind her.

The whole bullpen had heard her, and all heads turned in his direction, most feeling sorry for him, while others were waiting for his reaction. Tony smirked; "Ooo Boss is in trouble," he sung as he walked around to lean on the front of his desk.

Gibbs shot him a stare, before taking a deep breath and walking up the stairs, but not before, he delivered a very severe head slap to Tony. Gibbs walked past Cynthia who was sitting at her desk with the expression of 'what have you done now' written across her face. He walked to Jenny's office door before slowly turning the knob, before he had a chance it was wrenched open by the force of a very pissed redhead.

"Get in here now," she took hold of his ear, before giving Cynthia a glare not to disturb her. She half drug him into her office and once she let go of his ear, he almost stumbled forward. She went to sit behind her desk when she noticed him moving over to a shelf "Don't you dare touch that bourbon."

She stopped him in his tracks; he turned to face her. She looked so cute in her khaki pants and maroon sweater, and she had her hand placed right on top of her belly. "What can I do for you Jenny?" he asked speaking with great caution. He took the seat in front of her desk, careful enough to sit far enough back that she couldn't reach him with her heels.

She threw the newspaper at him, "You can explain this." Her stern face never faltered as she spoke; her eyes could have cut holes in him.

He cringed at what was on the front page, a brief article from their latest case where the FBI and he had gotten into an argument over jurisdiction. To make matters worse, they had placed a photo of him and Fornell fighting in the gym, a picture that had nothing to do with the article. "Jenny I can explain. Fornell and I were having a go in the gym, and it had nothing to do with the article; I promise." He paused as her glare softened a bit. "We had a disagreement on jurisdiction, but nothing like what this article puts it out to be. We resolved it in no time I promise." He watched her again; she was still staring at him.

She continued to glare at him as she spoke, "Well your little shenanigans have me having to field newspapers and TV interviews for the rest of the afternoon, and you know how I feel about those. And to make matter worse, SecNav is riding by butt about getting your spending habits down; do you know how many times they have had to replace something on your Charger?"

He merely shook his head; he wasn't sure if it was safe to answer her or not. She merely glared at him again before she continued, "Let's see," she flipped open a folder and read to him, "five sets of tires, your brakes have had to be changed ten times Jethro, Ten. You are not a racecar driver; take it easy on those cars." She had a pleading look in her eye, before speaking again, "What else is going to go wrong today?" She questioned throwing her hands up in the air. Just as she spoke, they heard the heating system make a loud groan and then went out. The lights flickered a few times, before shutting off completely. McGee could be heard downstairs going 'no, no, no I was almost done'. Jenny slammed her fist down on the desk, before muttering a few choice words under her breath, before speaking aloud, "Oh Great!"

Even in the dark, Jethro could sense Jenny glaring at him again; he could almost see her eyes glowing. He spoke softly, "Jen, I didn't do it."

Jenny could feel her temper rising, today was just not her day. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, get down there now and tell somebody to fix this." He could hear her rising from her chair, before he heard a loud clunk; he looked to see her shadow dangling over her desk. He could see that she was rubbing her toe where she had bumped it, before she spoke a few more silent words. "NOW" she half shouted with ferocity that almost made him jump from his seat.

-NCIS-

A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing! All I have to say is, Poor Gibbs. Jenny is not happy.


	10. Shopping Job

It was getting close to noontime and Gibbs was getting hungry, he had just downed his third cup of coffee for the morning; he started on the fourth. Jenny had dragged him out of bed on a Saturday morning to go shopping. He tried to get out of it but she pled the fifth, expertly mentioning that she needed or more less was required to have at least one bodyguard with her at all times, and today just happened to be his day. He knew that she had alternative motives though; she just wanted to get him out to show him all the things they could buy for the baby. That's how he found himself in the baby store in downtown Georgetown. Jenny was conferring with a salesman over which stroller to buy. Gibbs rolled his eyes; she was standing looking at two different strollers, and in the last two hours she had narrowed it down to what he heard called the Chicco Cortina Adventure or the Graco Zurich. The only reason that these two had been narrowed down to was because they were the colors that they had agreed on, brown and green.

He came out of his thoughts as Jenny turned to him, "Jethro which do you like better," she stared at him, waiting for an answer as her fingernails tapped slightly on her ever growing stomach.

She actually thought that he was paying attention, "Jen, it is whichever you want." He thought that had sounded like a suitable answer until she turned to him looking at him fiercely with her green eyes.

"You are no help, Leroy Jethro Gibbs" she stole his coffee before turning back to once again pushing the two displays in the store. The salesman had even brought out the car seats that matched the strollers. Boy he was trying to make a sale, Gibbs thought to himself, before staring at a display of baby food. He was beginning to wonder what the stuff tasted like.

Jenny turned to look at him, "Don't even think about it Jethro." He merely stared at her; she always could read him like a book.

Gibbs' tried to revive himself, "The Graco one looks heavier then the Chicco one" he pointed out as he sighed again, at this point she could have chosen a bright pink stroller, and he would have been happy with it. He was getting hungry and the baby food was getting tempting again.

She turned around raising her eyebrows. He did have a point. She looked at them both again; the Chicco was smaller and more compact, while the Graco looked more like a huge whale. She looked around again, though she was partial to the Mia Moda Veloce she had found earlier but a car seat wouldn't work with it. She had a thought, why not just get them both, the Chicco for the car seat deal and then when I want a smaller stroller, or one for when the team watches the baby they can use the Mia Moda. She turned to the salesman, "I would like the Chicco Adventure travel system and the Mia Moda Veloce." She said happily handing Gibbs his coffee back, momentarily forgetting that she couldn't drink it.

"Finally," Gibbs muttered; they already had two buggies full of things for the baby, one contained various clothes, and other essentials, while the other contained the swing, baby bedding, room decorations and now the two strollers. He turned around, waiting for Jen to make the final move to the check out; he watched as she ran off in the other direction. "Jen, where are you going now?"

"If you must know" she glared at him before a smile creped across her face, "this pregnant woman has to pee." He rolled his eyes at her, as she scampered off to the ladies room. He made his way over to the cashier, and began purchasing their items. He watched as the sales lady wrung up each item, boy did Jenny know how to shop. She had everything from socks to teething gel. He rolled his eyes again; she was just now four months pregnant, and she was already buying teething gel. The cashier wrung up the last item, as Jenny approached him again. The cashier told him the total; he could have choked, but one look at Jenny and her innocent smile, he handed over the credit card. He placed a hand on her abdomen, before feeling a small kick he smiled it was all worth it. Ten minutes later they were loading everything in the SUV, "Can we go eat now?" Jethro half complained.

"Not yet, it's shoe time" Jenny smiled again, and Gibbs could have collapsed that was another two hour shopping job.


	11. Christmas Wedding

Snow was falling in the cold December air. Abby was standing in the bridal suite watching the snow fall outside her long window. Ziva was sitting on the edge of the bed putting on her heals for the evening, and Jenny was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her make-up. While Abby's longtime friend and maid of honor, Carol finished straightening her long black hair. Abby noticed Jenny step out of the bathroom looking radiant in her maroon bridesmaid dress; her long red curls fell down her back, and her bump was starting to become visible. As the clock struck six, Ziva stood up, and Carol unplugged her straighter as the last bell rung in the old grandfather clock.

"Abby," Jenny called for her, "are you ready to put your veil on?"

Abby laughed to herself, as she watched the flicker of the candle sitting in the window, "can you believe that I once said I would never get married."

Her best friend spoke up, "and yet you are here at this beautiful place about to get married to the best guy anyone could have."

Abby smiled at her friends as they placed the long lace veil into her hair. Weeks before the wedding Abby and Tim had been out shopping when they came upon an old antique store. In the window display, was a long lace veil that Abby had instantly fell in love with and Tim had bought it for her on the spot. Abby ran a hand down her dress, it was simple, but it had an air of elegance to it. She heard the door open and looked up to see Gibbs in his black tux waiting to take her down the aisle. She watched as Ziva and Carol smiled at her before leaving the room. She returned their smile as she watch Gibbs wrap his arm around Jenny's waist, as she whispered something inaudible into his ear.

Gibbs smiled, as he kissed Jenny before she walked out the door. "You ready Abs?" Gibbs kissed her on the cheek as she took the black and red roses from his hands.

Abby didn't trust her words at the moment, so she signed to him, "_more than ready."_

Gibbs smiled back at her before answering, "_I am proud of you._" He took a break before signing, "_Tim is waiting for you, come." _

Abby allowed him to take her by the arm, and walk her to the Great Hall doors of the Whitehall Manor in Virginia. The manor was perfect for their wedding; Abby had fallen in love with the house immediately and as soon as Tim seen the manor he knew that would be the place for the wedding. Abby felt the breath catch in her throat, as she heard the music beginning to play. She silently laughed to herself as she listened to be beginning of the song. Tim and her had, had troubles finding just the right music to suit them both. Jenny had been the one to save the day, as she found the perfect song. Abby watched as Tim made his way up to the altar. He made it to his spot and turned around to face the back of the room. She caught his eye, and smiled at him. He returned the smile with a mouthed 'I love You.'

_Be mine tonight,  
We´ll travel through all our memories,  
In our own little space in time,  
You´ve always been mine..._

_Through the years,_

_I feel your love beside me  
Through the laughter and the tears,  
You´ve conquered all my fears..._

She watched as Carol made her way down the aisle being led by Jimmy who was indeed looking sharp in his black tux. Ziva came next hanging on Tony's arm, who once again almost tripped on Ziva's dress tail, and Ziva shot him a look that could have easily drove him in the ground. Abby laughed at her friends remembering when they had done the same thing at Jenny and Gibbs' wedding. Abby saw a flash of red and she knew Jenny and Ducky were walking now. Ducky was smiling at the people he passed, and Jenny was supporting her biggest smile. Abby took a deep breath and felt Gibbs give her hand a tight squeeze. She was starting to get anxious; the time for her to walk down the aisle could not come fast enough. Carol's nephew walked slowly down the aisle, he was carrying Bert, Abby's hippo. Bert was wearing a tux Abby had made for him; he was carrying the rings in a bag that was around his neck.

_So many stories,  
So many treasures,  
So much our lives have shared...  
We´ve done it all and we´ve done it together,  
You know I´ve always cared...  
In this heart,  
There´ll never be another,  
You have made my life complete,  
Our love is like a dream..._

Abby realized how close it was getting as her niece reached the end of the aisle and went to stand beside of Jenny. Gibbs leaned over and whispered, "It is time to start your dream."

Abby smiled; Gibbs knew how to be sweet, and she allowed him to walk her down the aisle. She barely seen the smiles on the faces of the people she passed. The only smile she really seen was the really goofy one on the face of the one waiting for her. As she got closer, she almost felt like running into his arms, and telling the minister to get to the part of where they say I do. She refrained herself. Suddenly she was face to face with her Elf Lord. As the end of verse faded into the last stanza of the song; she felt her hand slide into McGee's.

_So many stories,  
So many treasures,  
So much our lives have shared...  
We´ve done it all and we´ve done it together,  
You know I´ve always cared...  
Take my hand,_

She didn't realize at the moment what she was doing; she knew that somehow Carol now had her bouquet of flowers, and Gibbs had gone to stand behind Ducky. She smiled at McGee as the song faded away, and they turned to the minister for the last time as fiancés.

_Nothing can come between us,  
We were always meant to be,  
Forever, you and me...  
In my eyes,  
Your face is always before me,  
Our souls are now as one...  
We´ve only just begun..._

Abby barely heard the minister ask if anyone found a reason that she and McGee should not get married. She didn't worry much; she knew that the glare that was probably coming from the silver-haired fox and his wife would be enough to quite anyone. Finally, the minister asked them to turn toward one another. Abby heard the minister say her name, and she began her vow, "Before our friends and those so special to us here I, Abigail Scuito, take you Timothy McGee to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there." She slipped the silver band on McGee's finger as she said the last words.

She watched as McGee took her ring from Fisher and turned back to her, "Before our friends and those so special to us here I, Timothy McGee, take you Abigail Scuito to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there." She felt the ring slip on her finger as the happiest tears escaped down her cheeks.

The minister smiled, "By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." She felt Tim's lips crash into hers. The kiss lingered before they finally broke apart. They turned to look at their guests, "May I introduce you to, Mr. and Mrs. Timothy McGee."

-NCIS-

A/N The song is copyrighted to Blackmore's Night the title it Be Mine Tonight. I hope you enjoyed this installment of the "Love of a Family" series. Please feel free to leave me comments or suggestions. The characters are out of character somewhat. Carol and Fisher was mentioned in this season's (7) Christmas episode. Abby once mentioned a brother and a niece. I decided to use Gibbs walking her down the aisle mainly because we do not know much about her family and Gibbs is easier to write for. I hope you like it! As always, thank you for reading and reviewing!


	12. A Valentine to Remember

Jenny stepped off the elevator and walked over toward Jethro's desk, it was Valentine's Day, and she wanted to leave him a surprise present before he got back from his case. This holiday had never been anything special between them; though this time they were expecting their first child, and she wanted to start a new tradition. She looked around before walking to his desk, the bullpen was decorated top to bottom in little hearts and cupids; she merely rolled her eyes. Couples should express their love for each other every day, not just on this one day of the year. The only good that came out of this for her was the boxes of sour hearts. She already had a stack of valentines on her desk from the various agents and various tabloids. Abby had set up miniature mailboxes on Team Gibbs' desks; Jenny smiled at the young girls antics. She made her way to Jethro's chair before sitting down in it. Being six months pregnant sure took its toll on her back and feet. She laid the little red box on his desk, before noticing the shimmering packaging that were laying in trash cans beside of McGee, DiNozzo, and Ziva's desk; her curiosity got the better of her. She decided to poke around a bit. She had to drop off their valentines gifts anyways.

"If anyone asks, I am just doing what it is states in Director's handbook," she commented to herself before walking over to McGee's desk; she opened the drawer where she knew the young agent always kept his personal belongings. She looked in the back of the drawer; inside she found a small stuffed animal that resembled the one that their forensic scientist had down in her lab. She picked it up and read the red collar it had around its neck, "For my Mcsugarkins." She debated whether or not to look at the card that came with it; she decided against it. She already knew where the hippo came from. As she put the card down, something else caught her eye; a small message had popped up on McGee's computer from Abby. It read, "McSugarkins, XOXOXOXOXO." Jenny's eyes widened; she didn't even want to know what that meant. She dropped the little gift from her, Jethro, and the baby on the agent's desk before she decided to move over to DiNozzo's desk.

"Let's see what the very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo has in his desk," she opened his snack drawer. Inside she found everything from Twinkies to Potato Chips. He had received a huge Hershey chocolate kiss from Ziva. She looked farther into the desk, and she rolled her eyes. She had found Tony's copies of GSM magazine. She dug a little deeper and found a black spiral notebook that had the word 'pool' written on it. "So this is the famous book I hear about. Wonder what the latest pool is." She opened the book to last written page, she read over the headline. She could feel her temper rising as she read, 'Jenny's weight Gain.' She looked down the list, so far Tony was the only one to guess, and he had missed it by five pounds. She would have to reprimand him for this later. "Or should I wait to see who wins, Abby will tell me." She thought about it before deciding to wait. "I think I may just slip the actual weight to McGee, so he can win." She smiled to herself before putting things back in order and dropping her present for him before moving on to Ziva's desk.

"Ziva could kill me with a paperclip for doing this, but it does say in the Directors handbook that I am allowed to." She opened the desk drawer, inside was nothing much too personal. There were a few pictures; Jenny looked at the ones on top. The first one was an old picture, it was of Ziva when she was younger, she was surrounded by her sisters, and they were playing dress up with some of what she guessed to be their mother's clothing. Jenny smiled; she remember doing this when she was younger, and she couldn't wait till her daughter did this as well. The next picture was of Ziva and Tony they were interlocking hands, and they were leaned in for a kiss. Jenny smiled again she knew when these two were undercover there was something going on between them. She flipped the picture over to see the words "My Little Hairy Butt" written on it. She laughed before switching to the next picture; it was a picture of the whole team including Abby, Ducky, and her. It was taken just a little while ago when she and Jethro told the team that they were having a baby. She flipped the picture over, written on the back were the words, "My family." Jenny felt a tear escape from her eye; she brushed it away, before looking at the next picture. It was another picture of the team, this time though it was of Ziva, Abby, and her. This was taken when she first came to NCIS, the writing on the back said, "Friends." As she was placing her gift on Ziva's desk, she noticed that Ziva had received a brand new army knife. She put the pictures back in the appropriate spots, before moving on to her husband's desk.

"I don't know why I am looking, I already know what's in here" she smiled as she seen the framed picture sitting on his desk. It was a two-picture frame, one picture was of her and Jethro, his hand was resting on her belly, while she was leaning up against him. The other was the latest ultrasound picture they had gotten. Her hand subconsciously found its way to her ever-enlarging stomach; the baby gave her a soft kick. "I know baby, he loves us to the moon and back."

"You bet I do," Gibbs snuck up behind her and kissed her cheek; his hand caressed her stomach. He handed her a cup of her favorite tea and a box of sour hearts.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked looking up into his blue eyes, and taking a swift smell of his coffee, Jamaican blend her favorite.

"Long enough to know that you talk to yourself," he smiled "and that you are quite nosy." He rubbed his finger on her nose and watched her turn bright red." Before she could retort, he caught her in a quick kiss, and pulled a red box from his pocket, "Happy Valentine's Day." Her eyes widened as she looked at the boxl she took it from his hand and opened it, and inside she found a pair of diamond stud earrings.

"Jethro, thank you" she kissed him and then handed him his present. He looked at her and then opened it. Inside was a new watch, and a photo album of their recent pictures, including ones from their wedding to latest doctor's appointment. "It is our new Valentine's day tradition. Each year, I want to add pictures to this."

He smiled at her, "well in that case, the first picture of this year would be you snooping in DiNozzo's desk." He showed her the picture on the digital camera screen.

She glared at him, "You wouldn't." Gibbs just smirked at her. "You would." He took off to the elevator that would lead to her office, and she took off after him. She surprised him being six months pregnant did not stop her from catching up with him. She reached the elevator, and as the doors closed they were seen in a deep kiss. The team, including Ducky, Abby, and Palmer had just come around the corner and were staring at the two watching as Jenny ran after Gibbs. They exchanged looks of amusement before they broke off in a fit of laughter before declaring "Happy Valentine's Day."

A/N I have had this written for awhile, and it gets to be posted on Valentines! I got the idea from an Interview from NCIS were Lauren Holly was showing the newest (real) NCIS director around the squadroom set, and they mentioned something about be allowed to look in agents desks. This just came into my mind, so Jenny gets to be a little nosy here. I hope you enjoy! As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! You can visit the interview here: http:/ www. etonline .com/news /2007 /10/5 4850/ (Take out the extra spaces)


	13. You'll See

Gibbs took a swig of his coffee as he watched Jenny look through a rack of clothes in one of her favorite designer shops. Jenny had claimed that she needed a new outfit to wear to the upcoming banquet that was required for all agency directors to attend. She was now looking through the racks at the many dresses that would fit her ever-growing stomach.

"Jen, if you don't choose soon we're going to miss your doctor's appointment;" he reminded her as she scowled at a dress and moved on farther into the racks.

She turned around to give him a soft glare, "You could help me pick instead of testing my self-control with that coffee."

Gibbs took another long drink of coffee before smacking his lips. He noticed the glare that Jenny's green eyes shot him. He walked over to a rack and pulled out a simple green dress, and laid it in her opening arms, "You always do look good in green, matches them eyes."

Jenny smiled at him before she made her way over to the fitting rooms to try on the dress. She slid the dress over her now well-rounded figure. She stood amazed at how the dress fit in all the right places even though Jethro hadn't even asked the size that she now needed. Jenny shook her head as she took the dress off, sometimes Jethro could pick clothes out for her better than she could herself.

Jethro looked up in time to see Jenny coming out of the fitting room. He smirked at her, "did it fit" he questioned as she smiled at him and walked on past him to the cashier.

She watched as he caught up with her. "Guess DiNozzo isn't the only one who can guess a woman's size," she shot him a playful look before approaching the sales desk. She paid for her purchases before slipping on her sunglasses and dropping her shopping bags into Jethro's arms.

He smirked again as he took the bags and ushered her out the door while being sure to hold the door open for her. Once they were seated back in the SUV, he leaned over, "you ready to see if it's a boy with your green eyes and my hair?"

She chuckled, "or a little girl with your blue eyes and my red hair?" She smiled as he kissed her.

"That works to" he laid a hand on her stomach before removing it and starting the vehicle.

~J~

Jenny Shepard-Gibbs was bored. She loved having her Saturdays off with her husband except when she had to sit in hospital waiting rooms. The white walls didn't help her any; she felt like she was being surrounded. It was then that she realized that she had just read the same paragraph of her magazine four times now. She snuck a glance over at Jethro who was deep into a woodworking magazine that he had found laying on the table. Jenny watched in amazement as his brow furrowed.

He noticed her watching him as he turned the next page, "having fun Jen?"

She laughed, "Not really, just amazed watching you." She tossed her magazine on the table in front of her completely bored with what it had to offer.

Jethro's brow furrowed deeper, "I just don't get what woodworkers get out of using electric tools."

"Well not everyone likes to take their sweet time building something so that they can feel the grain of the wood and then burn the project later." She sent him a playful look as he smiled.

He laughed, " Well I'm not burning my next project." He threw the magazine on the table after reaching the last page of the article he was reading.

She stared at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, "Oh really" she turned to look at him, "What is it?"

Jethro just gave a small smile, "You'll see."

As Jenny opened her mouth to retort, the nurse called her name, "Gibbs, Jenny." She glared at Gibbs before he helped her out of her seat.

~J~

Jenny was propped up against the table as she waited for the doctor to enter the room. She was running through a mental checklist of all the things they still needed to get before the baby would arrive.

"Penny for your thoughts, Di—rec—tor" Gibbs grinned watching as she moved her lips without every uttering a sound, before she turned to look at him.

"You sound like Mike Franks" she smiled at him, "I hate waiting when I'm this excited." She laughed at herself; she sound like kid in a candy shop.

Before Jethro could respond there was a knock on the door, he grinned, "It's time."

~J~

Jethro watched Dr. Connors as she moved a wand around on Jenny's stomach. He never could understand how those little machines could make pictures of what the baby looked like. Soon his face lit up as he heard a lub-dub sound fill the room. Jenny squeezed the hand that she was holding tighter; Jethro could tell that she was overjoyed. Truthfully, he was to.

"There is your baby's head, feet, and arms" Dr. Connors pointed out everything as she mentioned them. "Do you want to find out the sex of your baby?"

Jenny nodded, "yes please."

Dr. Connors studied the screen as she began to speak, "you two are the proud parents of a…" before she could finish her sentence the machine stopped working and powered off.

-NCIS-

A/N Well there you go there is the doctor's appointment. I have decided, with the help of the vote, that Jenny, Gibbs, Dr. Connors, and I will be the only ones who know the sex of the baby. I will tell you that they do get the machine working again, and Dr. Connors tells them, but we don't get to see it. Also, if you haven't noticed, I am purposely leaving out what season this is, but it is probably more around early season three, but I am letting them be acquainted with people that we viewers don't meet until later. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	14. Watermelon and Ice Cream

Jethro Gibbs woke to the sound of someone or something in his refrigerator. He grumbled as he rolled out of bed not even fully awake. He made his way down the staircase into the kitchen where he could see the faint light of the refrigerator and the muffled sound of his wife. He stopped in the doorway, watching as his wife leaned over into the fridge moving things around, mumbling something about watermelon. He hid a small chuckle; she had just hunched over a little farther, making her butt stick up in the air. He stood and stared at her as she closed the refrigerator door and stuck the straw into the juice box she was now holding.

She turned around to face the door, noticing that someone was standing there. The louder she screamed the tighter she squeezed the juice box and now juice was flowing out of the straw. She finally came to her senses realizing who standing there laughing at her. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she narrowed her eyes at him, and she set the now empty juice box on the counter, and placed her hands on her hips "Don't you know not to sneak up on me."

He smirked at her, "Jennifer Lauren Shepard-Gibbs" he placed his hands on his hips and stared back at her, "Don't you know that you are so cute when you look like that."

She let out a big huff and threw the roll of paper towels at him. He caught them in mid air, and she laughed as they almost hit him square in the nose, "Now I need more juice" she walked over to the fridge as he bent down to clean up the juice.

Jethro laughed as he wiped a dry paper towel across her toes as she crossed. She jumped up in the air almost screaming, when she looked down at him and noticed him laughing. He looked back up at her innocently, "what were you looking for at two in the morning anyway?"

She smiled back at him with a sheepish grin on her face, "Watermelon and Vanilla Ice Cream."

He raised his eyebrow in question, "Jen it is twenty degrees outside why would we have watermelon? And why would you want ice cream?"

She laid her hand on her belly, "Jethro, we are craving watermelon and ice cream so bad it isn't funny." She crossed over him and sat down at the kitchen table.

Gibbs chuckled to himself a bit and mumbled something about 'pregnancy cravings.' He ran up the stairs, came back down wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, then walked past her, and grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Where are you going Jethro?" She got up and walked over to him.

He kissed her on the cheek, "I am going to get you and baby Gibbs some vanilla ice cream and some watermelon" he placed his hand on her bump. He opened the door and quickly shut it behind him to not let the cold air in and the hot air out.

She smiled at him as she locked the door behind him, "I knew I loved that man." She rubbed her belly and made her way over to the living room couch, to await his return.

~J~

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was beyond irritated none of the four stores he had previously went to carried watermelon. Given it was still winter, he thought that some store should carry watermelon. He had already been gone an hour, as he swung the SUV into a parking spot and slammed the door. He walked into the store with a huge scowl on his face.

One of the store employees noticed him walking in, "hello" he greeted and then quickly backed off as he got the Gibbs stare.

Gibbs didn't even try to look for the watermelon by himself, "Do you have watermelon?" He noticed the nametag that he boy wore.

Kyle looked back at him, "Yes, sir" the boy walked over toward the produce section.

Gibbs followed behind; the boy handed him a watermelon, "Vanilla Ice cream?" he questioned taking the package of watermelon from the Kyle.

"This way," the boy walked on down a couple more isles and picked up a tub of vanilla ice cream. Kyle studied the man in front of him; he noticed the NCIS emblem on the man's hoodie, "Are you an NCIS agent, sir?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the boy and then realized that he was wearing his NCIS hoodie, "Yes, someone you know in the Navy or Marines?" Gibbs felt weird making small talk with someone he didn't necessarily know.

"Yes sir, my dad is a Marine and my mom works at the Navy Yard." Kyle responded as he wrung up Gibbs' items. He placed the items in the bag, "My dad has told me all about NCIS, and my mom has met the director."

Gibbs smiled to himself, "Me too; I married her." He laughed at the expression on the boy's face.

Kyle was taken back; he remembered some interview that the NCIS director had given to the CBS early show, saying who she was married to, "You're the legendary Special Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs got the money out of his wallet to pay for his items; he chuckled a little before he answered, "Yep, it's nice to meet you Kyle -." The boy's last name hung in the air as Gibbs looked at Kyle's nametag closer to see if it had a last name.

" Anderson, Kyle Anderson," Kyle handed Gibbs his change and the bag of groceries. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, isn't it a little late in the season to buy watermelon."

Gibbs smiled, "Director wants watermelon; director gets watermelon." They both laughed.

Kyle smiled, "right, please come again Special Agent Gibbs."

"Semper Fi" Gibbs hollered as he walked out of the store and he heard a small "Semper Fi" come from Kyle.

* * *

A/N: This is a little fluff for you. I have had it awhile and had forgotten about it. I think that I had actually planned to post this one before Abby and Tim's wedding but oh well, better late than never! The watermelon and ice cream with come up again in the future! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	15. Confusing Doodads

Jenny was watching Jethro closely; they had decided that today was a great day to try to install the car seat base in the SUV. Jenny laughed as she heard Jethro grumble. To say that he was having difficulty was a definite understatement in Jen's mind. She could have sold tickets to half of the agency, and their money would not have been a waist to see the legendary Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs losing a battle with an infant car seat. Noemi had been caught sneaking a photo of his difficulties after Jen had quickly texted her to grab the digital camera. Even Jenny's security guards had come out to watch, claiming that they needed to protect the Director in her own front yard.

Jenny smirked as she watched Jethro struggle before looking down at the directions, and giving him his orders, "Jethro, it says in the directions to put your knee into it and pull on that strap to make sure it's not going to move." She placed a hand on her bump and looked back at her security personal who had brought her work SUV over to the townhouse. Jack and Stanley were standing beside of her, and they were doing all they could as well to keep a straight face.

"I know that Jen, but how do these latch doodads go, and don't you use the seat belt anymore?" Jethro asked; his knee in the base, the straps he held in his hands. He let out a loud sigh and went to step out of the SUV when he slammed his head on the doorframe. "He—" he stopped and looked over at Jen.

"Jethro" Jenny warned with a stern look on her face that quickly softened into a wide grin when he came over and kissed her to say sorry. They were both trying to watch their language around their child, and decided that they had better start early, "It is either or these days, Jethro." She laughed as he rolled his eyes. "How about you put it in the way you think it goes, and we will drive over to the fire station tomorrow and let them check it?" she hugged him closer to her.

"Fine, we will let them know that I can chase down criminals, arrest them, and then get them to talk, oh and not to mention built a boat, but I can't install a dang car seat" he shook his head and then smiled at her.

She looked back over at the base in the car. Even though she could tell it was not installed correctly, it appeared to be so secure that not even a tornado could up root it. "Yeah looks like you need some help." He smiled and kissed her. All she could do was laugh.

~ j ~

Jenny and Jethro had taken a break from the slow day at NCIS headquarters to drive by the fire station before lunch. The Fire Chief was now instructing Gibbs on how to install the car seat using the new and improved latch system. Gibbs and Fire Chief Rogers were in the back of the SUV. Most people driving by would have thought it a funny sight, and they were not the only ones. Jenny and her driver Stanley were standing off to the side with mock grins on their faces.

"Agent Gibbs" the Chief said looking up, "You have everything tight but not correctly."

Jenny and Stanley let out a muffled laugh when Gibbs replied, "Yeah, kind of figured that out."

Jenny laughed and then asked, "Can you show him the correct way to install it, please. We have another car that will need a base in it."

"Sure thing Director Shepard," the Chief climbed out of the back of the vehicle to show Gibbs how to install the car seat correctly and remove it if need be.

Jenny smiled not bothering to correct the fire chief of the name change; she looked over at her husband and smiled as he looked at her. Once the Fire Chief was done instructing Gibbs, it was Jethro's turn to prove that he could install the car seat himself.

~ j ~

Once Gibbs had correctly installed the seat, with great instruction, it was time for the duo and driver to leave. "Thank you, for your help Chief Rogers" Gibbs replied while shaking the man's hand.

"It was my pleasure Agent Gibbs" he looked towards Jenny, "Director Shepard."

Jenny smiled and shook his hand as well, "thank you for your help. I hope you have a great day." The Chief nodded before walking toward the firehouse.

As Gibbs opened the door for his wife, he leaned over and whispered, "I need coffee."

Jenny leaned over and kissed him, "Well baby Gibbs and mommy want food and coffee."

Gibbs smirked as she emphasized wanting coffee, "but you can't have coffee."

She glared at him, "Well neither can you." Jenny laughed a she saw a brief pout go across his face.

* * *

A/N This is small bit of fluff that leads up to something else; thus it's a little short, but there is a little more coming to this one. There is a reason that Jen and Jethro took off early, well they don't know why, but I do. I think the team may have something up their sleeve when the duo gets back, and I think Stanley may be in on it. That's enough of hints for the next chapter, I think. You all who have been waiting for the little Gibblet will be happy to know that there is only one or two chapters left before the Gibblet arrives! I am hoping to get a lot more writing done, since I am on a break for a little while. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, marking my series as your favorite or on alerts, and for keeping up with the series. You all mean a lot and give me inspiration. Thanks!

P.S. Sorry for the random marks in the middle. It wouldn't let me use my dashes to indicate a different setting.


	16. Shower of Rules

"Hurry Tony," Abby excitedly yelled as she ran across the break room of NCIS headquarters, "they will be back at any moment."

"I'm almost done Abby," Tony replied from atop the ladder where he was perched. He was helping McGee hang the banner on the wall.

Cynthia came through the door carrying a bunch of balloons, "We have forty-five minutes. Stan called and said they were on their way back."

This bit of news sent Abby into an even bigger panic, "Where are Ziva and Ducky with the cake?"

"They will be back in a moment, chill Abs. How does this look?" McGee questioned from the other ladder.

When Abby stepped back to look, she tripped over a roll of streamers that had been dropped on the floor. She went backwards and knocked into the ladder that Tony was climbing down from; He was quickly sent falling the rest of the way off the ladder on to the floor. "Oh my goodness, Tony you okay" Abby asked frantically after she had regained her balance.

Tony blinked his eyes a bit, "Yeah, I'm good. That reminds me of a scene in—"

The end of his sentence was left unheard when Ziva and Ducky finally arrived with the cake. "Sorry it took so long, traffic was horrible." Ducky answered as he sat the cake on the table.

"It would have been quicker if you had let me drive" Ziva retorted.

Ducky smiled, "Yes my dear, I'm sure it would have, but I think Jethro would not have liked having cake smeared all over the back seat of the van."

Ziva glared at him for a moment, "I see your point." Everyone including Ziva began to laugh as more agents begin to file into the room.

Abby started jumping up and down from more excitement, "yay, looks like about everyone is here except for mommy and daddy."

~J~

Jenny and Jethro stepped off the elevator deep in conversation when they realized that the squadroom was empty. They looked around to notice that they hadn't seen any agents in the building except for the few they had met on their way back from lunch. Jethro was the first to speak up as they passed his team's desks "where is everyone?"

Jenny shrugged her shoulders, "come on Cynthia will know."

They stepped back onto the elevator to go up to Jen's office. Once they stepped off and stepped into the doorway, Cynthia greeted them a little too enthusiastically, "Director, Agent Gibbs did you have a nice lunch?"

Jenny looked at her strangely, "Yes, thank you." She stepped into her office and put her things away before coming back, "Cynthia, do you know where everyone is?"

Cynthia smiled like Christmas had come early, "Oh, yes Ma'am. I put it into your calendar that today all the agents planned a pitch-in lunch. Did you not get the memo?"

Jenny looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Yeah, I guess I did. However, it does not explain why I saw the FBI car outside." Jenny replied giving her assistant a very skeptic look.

"I'm not sure ma'am; I have not seen them come up here. Must be Fornell looking for Agent Gibbs again." Cynthia smiled as she glanced over at Gibbs and smiled. "Oh, Abby was up here while you were gone, and told me to tell you to be sure to come down and get some dessert."

Jethro didn't reply, but grumbled, "Is that were my team has gone?"

Cynthia stumbled in her answer, "Yes, I believe I heard Tony talking about free food."

Jenny laughed, "Come Jethro lets go get the kids." She started walking to the door, "Cynthia, let the answer machine answer the calls and go get lunch for yourself.'

Cynthia beamed, "Yes, Director." She grabbed her phone as she stepped onto the elevator with the couple.

~J~

By the time, Abby received the text message from Cynthia saying that they were on the elevator; her excitement level had grown considerably higher. This was the first time they had ever pulled a surprise on the Silver-haired fox. "They are on their way, everyone get ready."

Just as Jenny and Gibbs turned the corner into the break room, the room ruptured in a very loud "Surprise."

Jenny hadn't even had the time to be shocked before a very excited Goth flew and her. "Abs, can't breathe."

Abby let loose, "Sorry Director." She moved on to Gibbs and gave him a parallel hug to the one she had given Jenny.

Jethro was speechless, "How'd you keep this a secret?" He was beyond shocked that they had pulled a fast one on him.

McGee smiled and simply replied, "Rule #4: The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person - if you must. There is no third best."

Tony smirked, "It was simple boss. Rule #7: Always be specific when you lie."

Ziva perked up, "We told you we were having a pitch-in lunch with everyone in the agency." She grinned, "Rule #3: Don't believe what you're told. Double check."

Jenny laughed as the team brought Jethro's rules against him, "They have a point."

"oh, don't forget Rule #15: Always work as a team, which we had to do to pull this whole big party off without you knowing." Abby replied grinning and then she suddenly jumped, "Now come on we have cake."

~J~

An Hour later after many of the agents had finished eating and some had dispersed back to their jobs, Abby excitedly announced that it was present time, "Come on Jenny."

Jenny followed Abby to a chair that had been decked out with streamers and balloons, "You guys didn't have to do all this."

"I tried to tell them that, but you know what they told me?" Fornell's voice boomed from the back of the room where he had been hiding, "They said that you two deserved it, and I would have to say that I agree. So, why don't you two open some presents and enjoy yourselves."

Gibbs smirked as a dart of blonde hair came flying at him, "Uncle Gibbs" Emily's sweet young voice flooded his ears, "I got you something."

He bent down to her level and smiled at her, "You did?"

"Yep" she shook her head yes frantically; she handed him the little gift bag. He pulled out the tissue paper, and pulled out an off-white picture frame that read 'I love my daddy'.

"Thank you, Emily." He smiled at her and gave her a small hug.

She hugged him back and looked at him sternly, "It's for your desk; you need more pictures on there." Gibbs smiled as Emily went running back to her dad.

Before Gibbs had a chance to sit the picture frame down, Zach came up to him. Gibbs was surprised to see him; they hadn't seen him in a couple of months. Jenny was the first to speak as the boy approached them, "Hey Zach."

Zach smiled; "Hi Jenny; Hi Gibbs." He handed Jenny a small gift bag, "this is from me and my dad."

Jenny looked down in it and pulled out a Winnie the Pooh bathing set. "Zach this is very cute thank you."

Gibbs turned to the boy " Don't forget you have to come help me with my boat; I may have moved to Jen's house but I still have that boat in my basement."

Zach's eyes lit up, "awesome, Gibbs. You're welcome Jenny." He turned and ran up to his dad and began begging him to let them go work on the boat.

Tony stepped up with a goofy grin on his face, "Here you are boss woman and boss man." He handed them a box wrapped in light green paper.

Gibbs glared at his agent before helping Jenny unwrap the box. Jenny laughed when she saw the contents of the box, and Gibbs smirked when he looked down to see a bunch of onesies with sayings on them.

"Jethro, look" Jen held up a small onesie for Jethro to see; he let out a small laugh that was just noticeable to his team.

"What do they say Director?" Abby asked from the table where she was handing Gibbs and Jenny the gifts with help from McGee.

Jenny picked them up and read them individually, "Do I look intimated? My mommy carries a gun., I'm not worried; my daddy is a marine.., My daddy builds boats…in the basement, There are 50 rules learn 'em and live 'em., Semper Fi, and my personal favorite, Don't make me Gibbs slap you."

She laughed uncontrollably for a moment before turning to where Tony and Ziva were taking the gifts that they had already opened and placing them on a separate table, "Thank you Tony."

Tony looked at Gibbs, who had a slight smile on his face, then back to the director, "Your welcome."

Gibbs got up from his seat next to Jen, walked over to Tony, and gave him a head slap.

"What was that for boss?" Tony asked in bewilderment.

"Just for good measure," Gibbs replied with a slight smile, as the rest of the party guest laughed. Ducky looked up from the book that he was writing down the presents and who their givers where and smiled at his old friend's techniques.

Ducky laid his pen down as he handed them his gift next; Jethro smiled as he pulled out a small yellow blanket with a Duck attached that rattled. "Thank you Ducky." Gibbs replied has he passed the gift on to Ziva and Tony at the table. Ducky quickly replied with a small 'you're welcome' and went back to his task of writing down the gifts.

Abby bounced up in front of Jenny and Gibb with McGee right next to her, "For mommy and for daddy."

Jenny accepted the bright blue bag that Abby handed her, and Jethro accepted the blue box that McGee handed him. They opened them at the same time and as Jenny pulled out a brown blanket with multicolored dots and a mini Burt with a soft purple collar, Jethro pulled out a box with a set of video baby monitors. Jenny spoke first, "Abby thank you, and you to McGee."

"You're welcome, oh and that little feller," Abby pointed at the baby hippo, "doesn't have a name yet. When you choose one, I have a friend who will put the name on the collar for you."

Gibbs smirked, "thank you Abby." Abby hugged them both before hopping back over to her spot at the gift table.

Ziva walked up to them next, "This is for you."

Jenny took the package and pulled out a blue, green, and yellow baby book. "This is sweet thank you Ziva."

Ziva nodded her head, "I remembered how much you said you liked picture booking."

Tony piped up, "Scrapbooking, Zee-vah."

"Oh, scrap-booking then." She smiled before she returned to her place, and Cynthia came forward with a rather large package.

Gibbs looked at the package and lifted it as Cynthia handed it to him instead of Jen, and when he picked it up, he realized why; it was extremely heavy. He leaned over so Jenny could open it. When she did, he noticed that there were all kinds of hardback books in the package.

"I thought I would start the baby's book collection early." Cynthia smiled as Jenny and Jethro looked through the books she had packed.

Jethro pulled out a book and read the title, "_Fun With Dick and Jane_, I remember this book; I learned to read with it." All the agents in the room turned to look at Gibbs, especially Cynthia.

Cynthia smiled, "Me to. My mom would read it to me when I was little." Cynthia and Gibbs looked at each other before Cynthia smiled and walked away.

Palmer came next, "Here you go Director, Agent Gibbs." He handed them a garment box. They opened it to find some neutral colored clothes.

"Thank you, Jimmy." Jenny smiled as she handed the box off to Ziva, as Abby handed her another present.

Jenny read the card, "From SecNav and his wife." She looked over at Gibbs, "You wanna open it?"

He nodded his head as he took the bag from her, "Sure, why not." He reached down in the bag, and pulled out a handmade baby quilt.

Cynthia looked up, "that is beautiful. I didn't know his wife could to that."

Jenny replied, "Yes, her mother taught her; she has been trying for awhile to teach me how to make quilts and crochet."

Gibbs replied, "Wait there's more." He dug deeper in the bag and pulled out a set of white crocheted baby booties, and a white crocheted baby hat.

"Those are so adorable." Abby grinned.

Everyone in the room silently agreed, as Jenny and Gibbs was handed another present.

-NCIS-

A/N

I know it has been awhile since I have posted; I have been really busy lately. Thanks for sticking with me. There is one more part to this section of the series. I thought this one was quite long and little bit more of just random fluff. I thought it would be a creative way to add some of Gibbs' rules into the story. :) The book mentioned, one of the gifts from Cynthia, is an actual book. I had the big book that was the collection of stories of the adventures of Dick and Jane. It was one of my favorite books when I was first learning to read. There is about one more story to be posted before the baby will make its appearance. However, the series is far from over. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Also, remember constructive criticism is very much welcomed! Thanks again, Blessedgrace.


	17. Because I Said So

It had been a tough day at headquarters, and Jenny was glad to be home because tonight was her and Gibbs' anniversary. She thanked Stanley for driving her home and reminded him to pick up her up at 0700 in the morning. He smiled and waved goodbye as he pulled away from the townhouse. She made the way up to the front door and turned the key in the lock. She was looking forward to being able to put on a pair of yoga pants and one of Jethro's t-shirts. As she stepped into the hallway, she laid her purse and briefcase down in the chair before turning to find that Jethro had snuck up behind her.

He was standing there in his jeans and polo with a bouquet of orchids in his hands. He handed them to her, "Happy anniversary." He kissed her as she smelled the fresh sent of the orchids, and then placed them on the table. He wrapped her in his arms.

She smiled as she relaxed into his hold, "Happy anniversary."

He rubbed her back as she relaxed, "Rough day after I left?" He questioned as he led her to the couch; they sunk into it, and he wrapped his arms around her as she leaned on him.

"Yes," she sighed. "SecNav called a meeting between all the director heads, and then he held me over to talk about my maternity leave."

"Vance?" questioned Gibbs.

Jenny nodded, "He will be there for the two months, and then the week before I come back you will be acting Director."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her, "Me? Why?"

Jenny just glanced at him and smiled, "because I said so." She laughed at the glare that he was shooting her way, "Now as much as I would love to stay here and cuddle with you; I would really like to get out of this suit and into something more comfortable."

"Jenny," Jethro groaned and held her back as she went to get up.

Jenny shot him a glare, "Don't you Jenny me. Your child has been kicking me non-stop today."

"My child, don't you mean ours?" he questioned as his hand made its way to lie on her stomach where he could feel the steady rhythm of tiny little feet.

She placed her hand on top of his. "No, I mean yours. Junior has been acting stubborn like its daddy all day." Jenny smirked as Jethro started rubbing small circles on her belly.

He leaned to where his face was inches from her stomach, "Junior, give mommy a break; it has been a long day." He smirked, as the kicks only got stronger at the sound of his voice.

Jenny glared, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I'm going to get you." She delivered a Gibbs slap to the back of his head.

Jethro looked at her a little taken back, "What? I tried. It isn't my fault that junior likes daddy's voice."

Jenny glared at him, "help me off this couch. I'm going to change clothes, and I'm hungry."

"Supper will be served when you get back." Gibbs replied as he helped her up from the couch.

Jenny started her slow decent up the stairs, "Don't tell me you actually cooked." His reply was unheard as he grumbled it and went on in the kitchen.

~J~

Twenty minutes later, Jenny came down the stairs in a pair of black yoga pants and one of Jethro's t-shirts; her hair had been thrown up into a messy ponytail. She walked around the door frame of the kitchen to see that Jethro had decorated the table with candles, and had actually brought out a set of the fancier dinnerware. Jenny looked down at her outfit, and realized that she almost seemed underdressed. She thought about going to change, but decided not to because she didn't want to take the extra ten minutes to waddle up the stairs. Jenny chuckled; Gibbs was standing in front of the oven with a dishtowel on his shoulder, and pair of skeleton oven mitts on his hands that Abby had given them for Christmas.

"I hear you laughing." Gibbs turned around, "Sit." He ordered while pointing toward a chair at the table.

"I thought you were supposed to pull my chair out for me. You know chivalry." Jenny looked at him and flattered her eyelids.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he threw down his oven mitts, and stomped over to the table, putting the dishtowel on his arm for dramatic expression in the process "Your chair, Mrs. Gibbs."

Jenny laughed as she sashayed over to her chair and sat down, "thank you."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss as he pushed her chair up to the table, "drink?"

She tilted her head sideways, "Bourbon, Coffee." She responded with a glint in her eyes.

"Not happening" he responded as he sat a bottle of water down in front of her, and then returned to his place in front of their stove.

She playfully glared at him before asking, "What are we having for supper?"

He smirked as he brought a plate over and placed it in front of her, "Paella. With your craving of watermelon and vanilla ice cream for dessert."

Jenny shot him a knowing smile, "I knew you didn't cook."

He smirked as he sat down and handed Jenny her plate; he made a mental note to thank Noemi tomorrow for making the dish for him.

~J~

They were both finished with their meals, and Jenny had decided that it was time for them to exchange presents like they normally did. Jenny waited anxiously as Jethro opened his gift, and when he opened it, she waited to see his expression.

Gibbs pulled back the paper on the large box that he had been given, and he opened it to find some new woodworking hand tools that he had been wanting. "These are awesome Jen." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "You ready for yours?" His smile grew; he couldn't wait to give her the rather large gift that she had been hinting at for awhile now.

Jenny nodded expecting a box to be placed in front of her; however, she was quite surprised when Jethro took her hand and told her to close her eyes. She let him lead her through the house, and once they were outside, she felt the cool April breeze on her shoulders.

Jenny opened her eyes to see that they were now standing in front of the brownstone staring at the street. She was about to ask exactly why when she noticed that there was a brand new Maroon Tahoe in front of her "Jethro, did you?"

"Yep" he answered as he fished the keys from his pocket. Gibbs smiled at her and tossed the keys to Jenny, "Here check out your new ride." He smiled at the surprised look on her face.

Jenny looked at him, "Was this here when I came home." She thought back trying to remember.

"No" he smirked, only Jenny would wonder about that. "Cynthia followed you home, and then hitched a ride back with Stanley."

"Oh" was all she said as she took the keys and unlocked the vehicle so she could check it out. She opened the door to find a fully loaded SUV. "Jethro, this is amazing."

He didn't say anything, but he took her by the arm and led her to the backseat; He opened the door and showed her the installed infant car seat. "Ziva added a mat so the seats wouldn't be indented." He then smirked as he pulled on the back of the car seat , "Look, it's in right, and it is secure. Even had Tony check it. Did you know that boy used to install these things when he worked in Baltimore?"

Jenny shook her head still "no."

Gibbs laughed, "there's more. All of those doodads up there were picked out by Abby and McGee. I haven't even figured out what most of it does, but McGee said you would like it. Ducky and Palmer added a safety kit, and Cynthia helped to load the stereo doodad with some of your favorite music."

Jenny turned around and hugged him, "You take hints good, Jethro. It's exactly what I wanted. Thank you."

He smiled; he would have to find away to thank his team, in away that wouldn't give up much of his gruff personality, for their help in finding the exact vehicle that Jenny had wanted. He heard Jen messing with some of the buttons on the stereo and smiled when he heard the song they had danced to at their wedding begin to play. "May I have this dance." Jethro asked as he took her hand.

Jenny smiled, "You most certainly may." She laid her head in the crook of his neck as they danced under the stars. This reminded her of the many times that they had danced outside under the stars in Paris.

_Tomorrow morning if you wake  
up and the sun does not appear  
I will be here  
If in the dark, we lose sight of love  
Hold my hand, and have no fear  
'Cause I will be here_

_I will be here  
When you feel like being quiet  
When you need to speak your mind  
I will listen  
And I will be here  
When the laughter turns to cryin'  
Through the winning, losing and trying  
We'll be together  
I will be here_

_Tomorrow morning, if you wake up  
And the future is unclear  
I will be here  
Just as sure as seasons were made for change  
Our lifetimes were made for these years  
So I will be here_

_I will be here  
And you can cry on my shoulder  
When the mirror tells us we're older  
I will hold you  
And I will be here  
To watch you grow in beauty  
And tell you all the things you are to me  
I will be here_

_I will be true to the promise I have made  
To you and to the One who gave you to me_

_Tomorrow morning, if you wake up  
And the sun does not appear  
I will be here  
Oh, I will be here_

-NCIS-

A/N I think here they are most defiantly out of character somewhat, but hey they should be a bit different when they are by themselves as a couple. I also wanted them to celebrate their anniversary before the baby was born. What a gift Jenny received for her anniversary! I think Gibbs did a good job. As always, thanks for the reviews, story alerts, favorites, and support. Constructive criticism, advice, and suggestions are welcomed! :)

Song is "I Will Be Here" by Steven Curtis Chapman.


	18. Don't Stop Working Now

At 0500, the alarm started buzzing, and it made a sudden loud clunk on the floor as a hand came up from under the covers to silence the annoying piece of machinery.

Jethro groaned as he rolled over to turn on the bedside lamp. He looked down at the time displayed on the clock that was lying on the floor. "Jenny, honey, it's time to get up."

Jenny mumbled something incoherent before rolling over closer to Jethro and falling back to sleep. Gibbs smirked as he leaned in closer to her belly, "Junior, daddy needs help waking mommy up."

Two seconds later Jenny woke up and started glaring at her husband, "Did you have to do that?" Jenny rubbed her belly, "Tell Junior to stop. I'm awake now."

Gibbs rubbed her belly, "Thank you, baby. You can stop; mommy is awake now." He grinned as he felt the pace of the kicks slowing down.

"Thank you" she kissed him on the cheek, before she started trying to get out of bed. "I'm going for a shower."

Gibbs took that as is cue to help her out of bed. He helped her up and headed to pick out his clothes, "I will have some tea ready for you when you get out."

Jenny nodded as she headed into the bathroom; she mumbled, "I really want coffee."

~J~

Gibbs made it back in time to hand Jenny a steaming cup of tea as she walked out of the bathroom and into their closet. He smiled before he headed on in to take his own shower. A few minutes later, he stepped out of the bathroom and started looking for the clothes that he had laid out before he had went to make the tea. "Jenny where are my clothes?" He asked as he stepped into the closet.

Jenny ignored him as he stood there staring at her, "Jethro, I have nothing to wear."

With his eyebrows raised he replied, "Jen you have a whole closet." He used his hand to motion to her the clothes that lined the racks and the drawers. "My clothes?" he pointedly asked.

She glared at him, "yes, I know that, but nothing much fits anymore." She stepped over to his side, and handed him his black pants, black polo, and a sports jacket. "I picked you out something different. You look good in black."

Gibbs grinned as he accepted the clothes that she handed him. He was sure that this was just another part of her nesting. Jenny had already managed to rearrange her closet by color and season. Also, somehow last night before he got home, she had managed to move the entryway table over, and he found out when he dropped his keys and cell phone on the floor when he came home in the dark. He walked over to her summer collection and grabbed her light blue wrap-around dress, "What about this and those sandal things you bought the other day when you went shopping?" He questioned with eyebrows raised.

She studied his choice for a moment, "You know Jethro you make a pretty good fashion consultant."

He laughed as he slipped on his polo, "I'll add that to my list of professions. Now hurry or Stanley is going to be waiting on you." He kissed her before walking into the bedroom to put on his watch.

~J~

Like clockwork, Jethro found himself answering the door for Stanley who had arrived promptly at 0700. "Morning, Stanley." He handed the agent a cup of coffee, and motioned for him to come on inside.

The detail agent graciously accepted the coffee that he was handed. "Good morning, Agent Gibbs." He stepped farther into the entryway, and stopped to look at the small table. "Wasn't that table farther over this way?"

Gibbs grinned, "Jen's nesting." He used his thumb to point toward the table, "I found out last night by dropping my phone and keys on the floor."

Stanley was saved from answering and from Gibbs seeing him laughing because Gibbs had turned around to see Jen walking down the stairs. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail showing off her earrings that Gibbs had gotten her for Valentine's Day. "Good morning, Stanley" Jenny greeted as she descended the stairs.

"Good morning Director," Stanley took the briefcase that she held out to him, "How's baby Gibbs this morning?"

Jenny chuckled, "baby Gibbs acts more and more like its father every day." Jenny turned around to pick up her purse and phone from the entryway table. The two men watched her; they were both wondering when she would notice what she was forgetting. They watched as she turned around, and stood there tapping her fingernails on her belly while running through her mental checklist. She looked at the men that were staring at her, "What am I forgetting this time?"

Gibbs smirked and pointed down at her bare feet, "Your shoes Jen."

She stared down at her feet, or what little she could see of them; her French manicured toenails. "Where did I put them?" She started taping her foot as she ran through her morning. "Oh, that's right" she blushed a little, "I put them in my briefcase. Stanley, please." She pointed at her briefcase.

Stanley smiled as he handed over the requested item, "I'll be waiting outside, ma'am."

Jenny nodded as she retrieved her shoes from her briefcase and put them on. "Pregnancy make me crazy."

Gibbs knew better then to agree vocally with her so instead he kissed her, "I'll see you at work. Love you."

She kissed him back, "I love you to." She stepped outside, and Gibbs stepped out behind her. As she climbed into the town car, Stanley and Gibbs exchanged the same look of amusement they had been sharing for the past week.

~J~

Jenny was more than annoyed; she was in the middle of a MTAC conference with SecNav, and nothing she was doing was allowing her to get comfortable. She almost missed SecNav's question because she was moving around the darkened room trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Director," even on the tiny screen you could see SecNav's brow raised in worry.

"Yes, sir" she replied as the turned around to the big screen instead of the small plasma she was currently looking at.

SecNav moved in his seat, "Are you feeling okay, Director Shepard?" He noticed her shifting her position again.

Jenny rubbed at the spot where Junior was kicking, "Yes, sir. I think baby Gibbs is having a soccer match right now."

SecNav chuckled, "I will contact you when I get more updates." He picked up a file on his desk, "Take care of yourself Jenny."

"Yes," she smiled at the screen, "have a good afternoon, sir." She made the motion for the tech to sign off. She sighed as she sat down in one the chairs; her back was hurting. She checked her phone to see if anyone had sent her any messages because all morning the team had been checking up on her to make sure everything was okay and to make sure that she wasn't in labor. Checking the time, she noticed that it was time for McGee to be making his way into MTAC for his 'Operation: Check up on Jenny' as Abby had so eloquently called what they had been doing for the past two weeks.

"Ma'am" she turned to see that Agent McGee was now standing in front of her in the darkened room.

She smiled at the young agent, "Agent McGee, I was just about to go and see Agent Gibbs."

She was on the verge of getting up out of the seat when McGee offered her his hand, "Need a little help Director?"

She took his offered help, "Unfortunately yes, thank you Tim."

"Not a problem Jenny." He followed behind her as she led the way out of MTAC.

Jenny smiled; Tim was finally getting comfortable calling her Jenny rather than Director or Ma'am. She pressed the down button on the elevator.

As McGee and Jenny stepped onto the elevator, and the doors closed, Jenny felt an intense pain ripple its way through her body. Without thinking, she automatically grabbed onto the lapel of Tim's jacket. The young agent was so caught off guard that he stood there with his mouth wide open. McGee began to stutter, "Uh, Director is everything okay." Once he seen the glare that Jenny was sending his way, he automatically felt like head slapping himself.

The elevator made a jerking movement and groaned, and Jenny lashed out. "Oh, don't you stop working now."

* * *

A/N This is part one of a three part chapter. This chapter has been one of the harder ones to write because it is such a special moment in Gibbs and Jenny's life. I think all together this three part chapter has had five outtakes. I also want to apologize for the long delay. School has been ultimately busy this semester. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

Also, would you all enjoy a series of outtakes for this series?


	19. A Little Late Now

McGee Silently agreed with Jenny's previous statement. He was silently praying that the elevator would not decide to make any sudden stops.

Jenny glared at the metal doors of the elevator. She silently agreed with herself that if the doors did not open in the next few minutes, she would personally head-slap Gibbs if he ever touched the emergency stop button again.

The elevator doors must have heard Jenny's silent threat because they slid open with a squeak. McGee let out a breath that he had not realized that he was holding. If it were not it for Jenny, Tim would have sprinted off the elevator and kissed the ground. He finally collected his thoughts, and he helped Jenny off the elevator.

~J~

Tony looked around when he heard the back elevator make a ding signaling its arrival. McGee had just gone up to MTAC to check on the Director, and it was almost time for him to be back. Tony noticed McGee and the Director stepping off the elevator, but something was different. Jenny was hanging on to the lapel of McGee's jacket, and her teeth were clenched tight together. Tony jumped out of his chair, "Probie, what did you do to her?" He questioned as he pointed at Jenny.

McGee shot Tony a quick glare, "I didn't do anything; she went into labor on the elevator." McGee looked around, "Where's Gibbs?"

"Head" came the quick reply of Ziva who rushed to Jenny's side on the mention of labor. "Tony get Gibbs."

"I would be overjoyed to get Gibbs while he is in the head." Tony sarcastically remarked, as he turned around to come face to face with one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Sometime boss you are going to have to tell me how you do that."

Gibbs glared at him before rushing to Jenny's side, "Jenny." He let her take his hand, and he automatically started giving orders, "McGee call Ducky and Abby. Ziva get Cynthia and tell her to call Vance and the hospital. Tony, go and get the SUV and bring it around back." He threw Tony the keys to the SUV that he had driven to work.

"It's time Jethro," Jenny remarked as another strong contraction ripped came and went.

He kissed her forehead, "I know sweetheart. We're going as soon as Tony gets the car around front, and Ducky makes his way up here."

"I'm here Jethro," Ducky came walking into the squadroom with Abby and Palmer on his heels.

"The car is out front." Tony shouted as he rounded the corner, and almost tripped on his own feet.

Ziva and Cynthia came down the stairs, "Vance is on his way. He should be here soon; he's been staying in a hotel for the past couple days." Ziva caught a set of keys as they were tossed to her.

"Ziva drive the charger. Bring Cynthia, McGee, and Abby. Go ahead and leave, you will get there faster. Check Jenny in and we will be right behind you." Gibbs shooed them out of the squadroom, and they went rushing out.

On the way out, Abby could be heard jumping for joy as she was happily exclaiming, "the Gibblet is on the way!"

Jenny looked up at Jethro, "It's really time."

He kissed her forehead, "I know sweetheart. Are you ready for this?"

Even through the pain, Jenny managed to chuckle, "Well it's a little late to turn back now."

~J~

In the car, Jenny was throwing all kinds of insults at Gibbs, and he put up with them considering how much pain she was experiencing. If the force she was clutching his hand was any indication. "This hurts worse than taking a bullet" she glared up at Gibbs has he pushed her hair out of her face. He only kissed her forehead in reply, quickly deciding that it was the safest thing for him to do.

By the time they had made it to the hospital, Jenny's contractions had increased, and she was more than annoyed with the traffic they had just driven through, "I should have let Ziva drive; I would have been here ten minutes ago." She glared at Tony before grabbing hold of Gibbs as another contraction came.

"Director, I-I" Tony stumbled through his words. With one glare from both Gibbs and Jenny, Tony responded with, "No need boss." He delivered a slap to the back of his own head.

As they entered the hospital, the nurse took Jenny and Gibbs back to a room while Ducky, Tim, Tony, Abby, Ziva, and Cynthia made their way into the private waiting room that the hospital staff offered them.

~J~

Hours later, and many cups of coffee and Caf-Pow, the team had been informed that it was time for Jenny to begin pushing.

The team looked up from the supper that Noemi had brought, when they heard Jenny yelling at Gibbs, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she paused "unless you want me shoot you, I strongly suggest that you shut up."

The team grinned as they imagined the look on Gibbs' face before they busted out laughing.

~J~

Jenny was doing her best to restrain herself from smacking Jethro, with his 'you're doing great' or 'just breathe'. She had been pushing for what seemed like forever, and to her it felt like she was getting nowhere, although the doctor kept reassuring her she was.

"You're doing great Jen, just breathe," Jethro spoke the words, as he was brushing her hair out of her face. Her grip on his hand got stronger.

Both phrases at the same time pushed her over her restraint "Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she glared at him, "unless you want me to shoot you, I strongly suggest that you shut up."

~J~

By the time Jenny and started pushing, the time between arriving at the hospital, and the hours and hours of labor everything seemed to turn into a blur until the doctor finally mentioned that one last push was all it would take to meet baby Gibbs.

It was early in the morning when Jethro looked at Jenny as she gave everything she had into the last push. It took only seconds, but to the new parents if felt like a lifetime before they finally heard their baby's first cry as the doctor happily exclaimed, "it's a girl."

The little girl was placed on Jenny's stomach as the nurse bustled around to clean up the little baby.

Jenny looked to Jethro as they both laid their eyes on their daughter for the very first time. Jenny remarked, "She's beautiful."

Jethro agreed, as the doctor handed him a pair of scissors. The pride and love that swelled up in Jethro's heart as he cut the umbilical cord seemed to push away all of the sadness that he had been carrying for years. He let a single tear travel down his cheek as he welcomed his new baby girl into his life, "hi princess." The little girl's head turned to look up at her father, the sound of the voice all too familiar to her.

Jenny watched the moment between father and daughter. The hustle and bustle of doctors, nurses, and machines seemed to be frozen in time as the two sets of blue eyes connected. Jenny smiled through all the tears that were escaping from her eyes as the nurse handed the baby girl to her. Jenny ran her hand over the little girl's small ears, and then looked to see if she had ten fingers and ten toes. Jenny smiled down in to the little angelic face, "I love you, baby girl."

Jenny felt Jethro's strong arms wrap around her shoulders. "You did great Jen." Jethro gave her a kiss.

Jenny smiled as the baby snuggled closer into the blanket, but frowned slightly when the nurse mentioned that they needed to take the baby to the nursery for a few minutes to be weighed and cleaned. "Go with her Jethro, make sure she is safe." Jen kissed the little girl's forehead before she handed her daughter over to the nurse.

Jethro silently obliged as he followed the nurse out of the room and down the hall. He stood at the little glass window and watched as she poked, prodded, cleaned, and weighed his little girl. The nurse noticed him watching and smiled.

~J~

The nurse was soon finished, and the baby was crying, "Shh, look here is your daddy." The nurse smiled as Jethro took the baby in his arms, and the infant settled down almost instantly.

"Shhh, I'm right here. Daddy's got you." He soothed has he bounced on the balls of his feet. He nodded toward the nurse who smiled at him. He held his daughter close as he walked down the hall to Jenny's room. He pushed the door open with his foot and smiled as he saw Jenny not so patiently waiting for their daughter.

Jenny held her arms out for her little girl, and he placed the pink bundle in his wife's awaiting arms. She looked down in the little face that already resembled much of her own except for the eyes. The eyes matched Jethro's perfectly. Jenny smiled, "Hi sweetheart." The baby turned her head to look at her mother. Jenny looked from the baby to Jethro, "You know she still needs a name."

Jethro laughed, "That she does." He smiled at the baby girl, "Do you still like the name we discussed earlier?"

Jenny studied the little girl's face, "I don't think anything is more fitting for her."

A/N

This was/ is such a special moment in their lives and I wanted to get it as perfect and sweet as possible, but I wanted to keep the humor that is NCIS. Let me know what you think, please. Remember, that constructive criticism is always welcome. I know most people are tired of Gibbs and Jenny having a girl, but there is a specific reason for this later in the series. :) The name will be revealed soon. After the name is revealed, I will post one of the first outtakes for this story. As always, thanks for the reviews, story and author alerts, and favorites. :)


	20. The Love of A Family

Jenny looked up at her husband, "You better go get the kids. I'm sure Abby is about to bust from excitement."

Jethro smirked, "You're probably right. It's a wonder she hasn't busted through the doors yet."

Jenny laughed, "Go get them." She shooed him out of the room, and he obliged grinning as he went.

~J~

Out in the waiting room Abby was pacing, and Tony was flipping through the TV channels trying to find something besides ZNN to watch. McGee was playing a game on his phone while keeping a close eye on Abby to make sure that she wasn't about to break down the double doors that separated her and the new Gibblet. Ziva was watching Tony as he absentmindedly flipped through the scarce television channels. Noemi, who had arrived with food for the team, was trying to teach Cynthia how to knit. Ducky was retailing a story over in the corner to Palmer as they waited. Every few minutes Ducky would check his watch. They all looked up when they heard Abby squeal with delight.

"Gibbs" Abby ran, jumped, and hugged him, "Well is baby Gibbs here?" Gibbs gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she grabbed hold of him.

Gibbs smirked, "Jenny asked me to come get you." Gibbs had the biggest smile on his face that his team had never seen, and he was much more relaxed and not as gruff. He motioned with his hand for them to follow. He looked around to notice that they were all staring at him. "Come on."

Tony piped up, "Sorry boss, we're not used to you being this happy."

Gibbs turned around, "Get used to it." He motioned again and this time they all followed him.

~J~

The group rounded the corner, and Gibbs walked on into the hospital room with the group following close behind. "I found this lot out in the waiting room; I don't know what they are waiting on, Jen." Gibbs grinned as the large group entered the room.

Jenny looked up from the bed; she was holding a little bundle wrapped in a white blanket in her arms. "Hmmm, I'm not sure either Jethro." She grinned.

Abby was about to burst from excitement, "Gibbs, I wanna see the baby." She pointed to the little baby in Jenny's arms.

Gibbs smiled as he walked over to Jenny, who tilted the baby so the team could see her; Jenny spoke as the team leaned in closer for a better look "We would like you to meet our daughter, Emma Claire Gibbs."

Abby's eyes lit up with excitement, "She is so beautiful! I was right; you all were having a girl! Tony didn't think so, he said it would be a boy, but no, I just had a feeling." Abby continued to ramble until McGee laid his hand on her shoulder. She calmed down before sputtering out, "I told you, that you and the director make cute Gibblets, Gibbs." The team laughed at Abby's statement, and Jenny felt her cheeks turn bright red for a moment.

"She is beautiful," Cynthia smiled at her boss; Jenny returned it with a mouthed thank you.

Noemi looked at the newest member of the Gibbs family, "Miss Jenny," Noemi looked at her employer, "She is so adorable."

McGee looked at the small baby, "She is really beautiful. How did you decide on her name?"

Jenny turned to look at McGee, "Emma is after her great grandmother on Jethro's side whose name was Emily; We wanted something different so, we decided on Emma. Claire is after my great grandmother, and the name is also French. Jethro and I originally met in France, and we were engaged in France."

Ducky turned, "Emma is Latin for universal, and Claire is French for illustrious.

McGee nodded, "That's a good name." He looked at the small child that Jenny held in her arms. Emma looked back at him; her blue eyes sparkling before falling off to sleep.

"Move it McGoo, my turn." Tony leaned in for a closer look, "Hmm, I was so sure that you were a little boy." Emma grunted in her sleep. Tony smiled and began to coo at the little girl, "but you are the cutest little baby ever. Yes, you are." A sheepish, mischievous grin came across Tony's face "Even with Gibbs as your father, I'd date you. That is if you were older."

Gibbs glared at the young man, "Never more than once, DiNozzo."

The group laughed at the sheepish grin on DiNozzo's face, before Ziva pushed him out of the way. "Tony you're hogging the baby; I want to see her to." Ziva stepped up to Jenny's bedside, "She is so precious, and looks a lot like you, Jenny." Ziva leaned down and whispered something into Jenny's ear, and Jenny grinned and then laughed along with Ziva.

Tony piped up, "Care to share ladies?"

Ziva and Jenny turned to look at him, "When you're older" Ziva replied before stepping back and punching Tony gently in the chest. Tony scoffed before hanging is arm on Ziva's shoulders.

Jenny smiled, and then looked at Palmer who was almost pushed out in the hallway. "Jimmy, come on in a little farther."

Jimmy seemed a little startled, "I am alright, just giving everyone enough room."

Gibbs looked up, "Come on in Palmer, you're part of this huge family to."

Jimmy grinned at being called 'part of the family', "congratulations Director, Gibbs."

"Thank you," Jenny looked toward Ducky, "Come meet your granddaughter, Ducky." She handed Emma over to Ducky, and the baby sighed as she was moved. "How much did she weigh?"

Gibbs answered as he sat down on the edge of Jenny's bed, "seven pounds twelve ounces, and twenty one inches long."

Ducky sat down into the rocking chair that was in the room, and Emma snuggled closer into him, and wrapped her tiny hand around his finger. Ducky smiled at the small life that he held in his arms, "Emma Claire Gibbs."

The team watched Ducky in silence, before Abby looked at Gibbs "Where's your father, Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked down at his watch, "He should be here soon. I called him after we got here, and he was going to fly in on the soonest flight. We called Stanley to meet him."

Before Abby had a chance to speak, Dr. Connors walked into the room; "I hate to break up this party, but Mrs. Gibbs and Emma need their rest."

"Doctor, could you take a picture of all of us?" Jenny asked; she wanted a picture to document this day with her family. McGee handed the doctor the camera, as they all stood around the bed. Jenny held Emma, as Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed with his arm wrapped around Jenny's shoulder, Ducky stood in front of Gibbs, Abby was on Jenny's right, with McGee behind her, Tony and Ziva were behind McGee and Noemi was standing next to Palmer and Cynthia toward the end of the hospital bed.

Just as the doctor was about to snap the photograph, there was knock on the door. The doctor grinned, thinking how many more people they could fit into this hospital room. "Come on in." She replied.

The group looked up to see Jackson Gibbs standing in the doorway with a vase full of flowers. Abby squealed, "Jackson, you made it just in time for the picture!" She looked toward the doctor, "She's kicking us all out."

Dr. Connors grinned, "Just for now. Jackson is welcomed to stay as long Mrs. Gibbs is fine with it." Jenny shook her head yes, and before Jackson could reply, Abby dragged him over to stand next to Ducky. The two new grandfathers grinned at each other before the shutter button had been released, and the photo of the family was frozen in time.

Jackson looked around at the people standing next to him, he looked down at his new grandaughter and then to his son who shared a smile with him. Jackson realized that this group was definitely more then just a team; they were one big family. This is what "The Love of A Family" truly meant; family is not always the people you are blood related to.

**"****It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons."**

~Johann Schiller

* * *

A/N This series is far from over. I still have a TIVA scene that will come up soon. Also, Jackson will get a proper meeting with his grandaughter later. :)

I think for the moment though I may start working again on my other story "You're Going to Miss This." If you haven't read it, please feel free to check it out. The story is Jenny's journey throughout her illness. The team and those around her show her what its like to be a family with those who you care about and the ones who care about you.

Also, you may want to check out the new story I will be posting the title is "The Love of A Family: The Outtakes." This will be a collection of small one shots or fragments of a story. These may or may not be in the same timeline as this one.

I hope you liked this, and as always thank you for the alerts, reviews, and favorites. If I don't post anymore before Christmas, I want to wish each of you a very Merry Christmas!


	21. You Are My Sunshine

Jackson stepped closer to the hospital bed as the room began to clear out. He was still holding the vase of flowers, and he wasn't sure what to do with them. He turned to look toward the door when he heard Abby's protest about leaving, and he almost laughed when McGee had to all but drag Abby out of the small hospital room.

Jenny, after watching Abby's protest, turned her attention to her father-in-law, "Jackson, you made it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled, and then quickly added, "Luckily, I got to the airport at the right time. The plane was about to fly out. They don't have many flights flying out that late, and from the sounds of it, Emma didn't want to wait for her papaw to get here." Jackson grinned as he looked over at Emma.

Gibbs stepped back into the room, "Our daughter is like her parents, night owls and stubborn too." He smirked as he closed the door and stepped closer to his father.

Jackson turned to look at his son, "I remember well Leroy; I spent many of nights up with you." He chuckled when he heard Jenny suppress a giggle behind him, as Gibbs gave his father a pointed glare. He kept himself from laughing by looking down at what he was holding, "Oh, I brought you some flowers, Jenny." He sat the vase he was holding on the nightstand.

"Those are really beautiful, Jack. Thank you" Jenny smiled as she looked at the bouquet of spring flowers with an 'It's a Girl' balloon sticking out of the top. Emma blinked her eyes open and stirred in her mother's arms. Jenny looked down into the angelic face that resembled so much of her own, "I think someone is anxious to meet her papaw. Would you like to hold her Jack?"

Jackson's eyes lit up, "of course."

Gibbs, who had moved to sit on the edge of Jenny's bed, carefully picked Emma up from Jenny's arms and turned to look at his father, "Dad, we would like you to meet your granddaughter Emma Claire Gibbs."

Jackson held back the happy tears that threatened to fall down his face as he took Emma carefully from Jethro, and sat down in the rocking chair behind him. He looked down into the bright blue eyes that reminded him of the first time he that held his son after his birth. "Has your eyes son."

Gibbs smiled like the proud father that he was. "Yeah, but she looks more like Jenny."

Jenny raised her eyebrow, and turned to look at her husband, "and that's a bad thing?" She questioned sarcastically.

Gibbs turned his head to look at Jen with a playful smirk, "of course not." He grinned when she playfully smacked him on the arm.

Emma sighed, and Jackson turned to look at her, "I know ladybug. They are like this all the time."

Jethro looked at his father with a perplexed expression, "Like what, dad?"

Jackson grinned at his son's question, "The way you two use playful banter to show how much you love each other." He watched as Emma stuck her little hand in the air, and he let her grasp hold of his pinky finger.

Jenny sniggered again, "He has a point Le-roy." She smirked as she saw him send a soft glare at her choice of his first name.

"I see that, Jenn-i-fer." He answered her back. Two can play at this game.

~J~

Jackson laughed at his son and daughter-in-law as they continued their little game before he turned to pay close attention to his granddaughter. "You know Emma; you remind me of your daddy when he was first born. You have the same bright blue eyes that will most likely stay blue; I don't think they will change. You are most definitely your mother's child though." He ran his hand through the soft wisps of auburn hair on the child's head. "I've waited a long time for you, and I know that you can help make your daddy happy again. He loves you and your mommy more then you will ever know." Jackson glanced over at his son who was sitting on the edge of Jenny's bed as they looked through the pictures that had been taken today.

"Jackson" Jenny called out to her father-in-law, "Emma needs her first picture with her papaw."

Jackson smiled "Of course." Jethro walked over to him, and took a few pictures of him and Emma.

When Jethro returned the camera to Jenny, she looked through the pictures on the small screen, "That's so adorable."

Emma yawned, and Jackson looked down at her angelic face just as Emma made a slight 'O' shape with her mouth before falling into a deep sleep. He ran his hands through the soft auburn colored hair that adorned her little head, as he rocked her as she slept.

Jenny felt her eyes droop with sleep, but she wanted to stay awake to watch Emma and her Papaw Jack, but soon sleep overtook her, and she fell fast asleep with her hand resting in Jethro's.

Gibbs watched as Jenny finally gave into the sleep that had been trying to claim her for hours. He looked toward his dad who was rocking Emma as she slept. Gibbs watched as his dad placed a gentle kiss on Emma's forehead. Everything was okay again, his relationship with his dad might not be perfect, but lately it had been back to the way it was when he was much younger. He felt sleep trying to claim him too as he heard his dad singing.

"_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you."_

_

* * *

_

"**Every child begins the world again..." ~Henry David Thoreau**

A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter. The name of the song, if you haven't already guessed, is "You are my sunshine." This chapter's purpose was not only to let Jackson meet his Granddaughter, but it was also, in a way, to bring Jethro and his father closer together, and to let Gibbs realize that things were going to be okay again. I have many more chapters planned for this story, and I promise that the long awaited TIVA moment is on its way, very soon. I hope to be able to update more often, but school is very busy lately. As always, thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and most definitely for reading. Also, don't forget to checkout the outtakes for this series. The story is titled "Love of a Family: The outtakes." :)


	22. Home Sweet Home

Gibbs was sitting in the rocking chair in the small hospital room holding his daughter close as she slept. He had just gotten back from taking some of the flowers, gifts, balloons, and other trinkets home that they had gathered over the last couple of days. Jenny was scouring the hospital room for any last minute items that they may have forgotten. She had just found her digital camera in the bedside drawer, and now she was looking for Gibbs' reading glasses that he swore he had earlier this morning when reading the paper. Jethro looked down as he felt Emma move her arms and legs as she stretched awake. "Hey princess," he looked down into the small blue eyes that matched his own. He smiled as Emma reached her hand up and took hold of his pinky that he offered to her. His smile was quickly turned upside down when his little girl's face turned a slight shade of red, and she scrunched up her little cheeks. The smell that started imitating from her would rival anything Gibbs had smelt in a long time.

Jenny turned around smirking, "Smells like the little princess is leaving the King a mighty big gift." She laughed as she tossed a diaper and some wipes to Gibbs as he glared at her.

"You told her to wait until I got here didn't you." He shot Jenny his famous stare.

Jenny just laughed, "That, King Jethro does not work on the Queen." She turned back to packing the last few items in her bag.

Gibbs started changing Emma's dirty diaper and muttered under his breath, "Long live the Queen." He grinned at Emma who in turn looked back him; if she were a bit older, he could have sworn she was smirking.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "I heard that." She walked over to the bassinet where Jethro and Emma were, and held up the outfit she was holding. It was a simple purple onesie with Emma's name embroidered on the front with a blue butterfly underneath. The onesie had been a gift from Jackson, and they both agreed that it should be Emma's going home outfit. Gibbs switched places with Jenny, and she started changing Emma's outfit.

Gibbs, who had just sat back down in the rocking chair, groaned when a cracking sound came from under him "I found my glasses."

Jenny turned around to see her husband holding up a pair of cracked reading glasses. She bit back a giggle, "I told you that you would find them." He glared back at her, and she couldn't hold it any longer; she giggled.

Gibbs got up quickly from the chair, and wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her, "You ready to take this little princess home."

Jenny turned without missing a beat, "I do hope you're talking about Emma, and not yourself." She smirked at him.

He just shook his head; he knew had walked into that one. Before he could say anything else, a knock came on the door. He turned around to see the one that had entered, and noticed that it was Dr. Connors.

Dr. Connors looked up, "It is time for little Miss Emma to go home." She smiled at the baby who was now in Jenny's arms with her hand curled around her mother's finger.

Jenny's eyes lit up with excitement; she was more than ready to break free from the hospital. The white walls were starting to feel like they were closing in on her, and just this morning she had been talking to Gibbs about an escape plan. He had soon talked her out of it, saying that she only had a few hours left of her stay. She turned to the doctor, "Thank you, Dr. Connors."

The doctor smiled, "You're very welcome. May I see the little girl one last time?" Jenny nodded and handed the baby over to the Doctor. Dr. Connors looked down in the little bright blue eyes, "You're a beautiful little girl Emma." She turned to Jenny and Gibbs, "Henry David Thoreau once wrote, _"Every child begins the world again"_ and in this line of work you see that. You two have a beautiful little girl, and I'm proud to be a small part her life. Thank you."

A tear slipped down onto Jenny's cheek. She took her daughter back from the Doctor who she had known for quite some time, and was a family friend, "Thank you Dr. Connors." She gave the doctor a quick one-arm hug.

Jethro shook the doctor's hand, before she had turned back to the chart she held in her hand, and signed off on it. "You are free to go. A nurse will be in soon to help you down to the lobby." The doctor smiled as she left the new parents and baby alone to finish gathering their things.

~J~

They had made down to the SUV, after placing Emma in her carseat and the nurse checking it to make sure they had her buckled in correctly, they were ready leave for home. Jethro had carried the carseat down to the SUV as Jenny followed behind in the wheelchair they insisted that she ride in. She wasn't too keen on idea, but Jethro and the nurse had talked her into it after they had promised that she could walk from the main hospital doors to the car. She had reluctantly agreed; she was too excited about going home that she wasn't much in to the fussing mood.

Jenny got up from the wheelchair as soon as they made it to the front doors, and she walked over to the SUV and watched as Jethro placed the carseat in the base in the middle of the backseat. Emma who had fallen back asleep after she had been placed in the seat, woke up and began to cry. Jenny slowly sat down in the seat and grimaced slightly at the movement as she leaned over to soothe her daughter. "Shhh, it's okay Mommy's right here." She took her finger, massaged the little girl's hand, and marveled as Emma started to calm down. Jenny felt eyes staring at her and turned around. "What?" she asked.

Jethro stood in the door, and leaned over to kiss her. "You" came his solemn reply.

Jen looked at him, "What about me" she asked still massaging the little girl's hand as the baby quieted down.

"How little it takes for you to soothe her," he smiled as he closed the door, and walked around to the driver's side of the car. He got in and started the vehicle, and pulled away from the hospital. He looked back at Jenny who was still massaging Emma's hand. He smiled. Three years ago, he would have never thought that he would be married and driving a car with his newborn daughter in the backseat. He knew something within him had changed, and he knew that he would not change this time in his life back to what it was the past few years. He was happy. He couldn't remember being this happy in years; the last time he was this happy was the last time he and Kelly had sanded the boat the night before he left. His mind came back to the present when he realized that he had just turned into their driveway. He turned back to Jenny after turning off the ignition, "We're home."

Jenny grinned up at him and then turned to Emma, "finally home sweet pea." She unbuckled Emma from her seat, and smiled as Emma sighed and snuggled closer to her mother. Gibbs, who had just opened the door, gave Jenny a hand to help her get out of the vehicle, before he reached back in and unhooked the car seat and grabbed their bags. "You ready Jethro," Jen asked as they walked together to the front door.

"Have been for a long time" he smiled at his wife and daughter as he turned the doorknob.

"_**Every child begins the world again" – Henry David Thoreau **_

* * *

A/N I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I know how Gibbs' feels about apologies, but I think he may be okay with this one. School had gotten really crazy and busy the last couple of months. When I finally I got started writing, I had a hard time getting down what I wanted to say. This chapter has been written and rewritten maybe around five or six times, but tonight I sat down, and this chapter just started flowing out. I reread the previous reviews on this story, and they helped me with getting this chapter. So, THANK YOU for your previous reviews. Also, I know I told you the TIVA chapter would be soon, but I changed my mind on how I wanted to do that chapter; however, it's still soon, but it may be two or more chapters away. Also, I'm going to be posting a chapter of "Love of a Family: The Outtakes" soon. So, be on the lookout for it. Another thing, I am thinking about changing my pen name, but I'm not sure what yet, but I wanted to let you know ahead of time. Finally, thank you for your patience with this story, and all of your reviews, alerts, and favorites.


End file.
